


Death's Master

by taramegareader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, True Blood (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Eric being Eric, M/M, Slash, Smut, Top Harry, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taramegareader/pseuds/taramegareader
Summary: Harry has been wandering the earth for millennium after going through the veil. He was the one who created all current supernatural creatures and now resides in Bon Temps, Louisiana. Follow him as he is dragged into politics, love triangles, life, and being confronted with the man who has loved him practically all his life. Being Death's master is not as fun as you would think. Harry can't catch a break, can he?





	1. Chapter One

Chapter 1:

 

_300 BCE_

 

Harry slowly eased down into the water, groaning once the water met his aching legs. The white flesh of his thighs melting into the water only to finally settle and relax after continuously running for days.

 

The water was cool, crisp, and just what Harry needed to relax.

 

He was somewhat of a nomad these days. Only settling in a village for no more than a month only to move again to another area to draw less attention to himself.

 

His previous location was a small village near the caves where he had been observing the beautiful aboriginal artwork on the walls.

 

In his old life, he did not have the time nor the inclination to experience culture for several reasons.

 

One, being stuck at the Dursleys was the primary factor for not going to any of the local museums, even within walking distance.

 

Two, no money to get into said museums, thinking himself more than poor with the Dursleys, who did not have the means to clothe his worthless starved body which was completely false he learned later in life.

 

Three, the chores he was always swamped with took all his time and when he could not complete them, he would be beaten to severely that he would go numb and his vision would blur. Only to resume his daily chores the next day, often without food or water as part of the punishment.

 

Not that they would part with their food, for an ungrateful freak such as him, who only had his body to work for all the generosity they bestowed on Harry for so many years.

 

When he got his Hogwarts letter, he thought he would be able to venture out and learn more about the world around them. Being locked in a cupboard for most of his life left little to the mind.

 

Harry had been young, eager, and innocent.

 

Far too innocent to understand at the beginning on how his hopes would be smothered before they could truly have a chance to bloom.

 

Hogwarts was a boarding school, which meant that they would be in one location, never able to leave the surrounding areas until they were older, and even then, only venturing to the old town of Hogsmeade, where there was little to no truly interesting sites for someone who had never been introduced to magic. Sure, there was a candy shop, a little clothing store, and even a bar for children to eat at, but other than that there wasn’t anything that drew Harry’s attention.

 

Ron had always occupied Harry’s attention, often even throwing glares to other students who tried to interact with him in any capacity, even asking help on classwork was too close to his best friend, and only wanted Harry to spend time with him. Even Hermione becoming friends with him was a stretch for Ron.

 

He was the one who sent her running to the girls’ room while crying her eyes out.

 

It's not like Ron had many friends either, with his big mouth, loud demeanor, and his table manners, which he looked at, knew it was not food or anything to do with Quidditch, and promptly discarded it as unimportant.

 

It really was disgusting watching him eat for so many years, even after being starved at the Dursleys for an entire summer made him not as excited to eat once he started eating the opening feast.

 

His assignments took a lot of time from him as well, growing up no knowledge of his heritage or anything useful that would benefit him in the Wizarding world made Harry struggle to complete his work.

 

Hermione tried to teach him but got frustrated easily and would declare him inept or to do it himself if he wasn’t going to take studying as seriously as she did.

 

After all, she did all the reading _before school even started!_

 

How she thought he could accomplish any work while being at the Dursleys was beyond him. Though he would submit and do work on his bed while his roommates would play exploding snap, wizards’ chess, and other things to amuse themselves.

 

So, Harry would study as best he could, only barely managing to complete his school work and with minimum professor support. Like they would have the time or willingness to take the time out of their day to help him out.

 

Harry knew he was a bother to everyone around him, so he stuck to the way he learned at the Dursleys. Keep his head down, do not attract attention, and help others when they needed it. Even if he had other tasks to do, the needs of others overrode anything he had on his plate.

 

Not that he knew at the time how many people took advantage of him.

 

When he learned of the betrayal of those he thought his best friends and family, boy were they surprised.

 

Harry giggled and shifted in the water, sighing as the ache in his muscles was soothed by the silky water.

 

Finding the freshwater stream was a stroke of sheer dumb luck which Harry has by some miracle had for all his life, both in the future and now in the past after falling through the Veil within the Ministry of Magic.

 

Perhaps going through the veil was the best thing he could do considering the circumstances at any rate.

 

_Let’s start at the beginning…._

 

_1998_

 

After defeating Voldemort, again, this time for good was sheer dumb luck. Something that no one seemed to understand and just thought of as some secret power that Dumbledore had taught him through many intensive years of lessons in magic after his parents perished by Voldemort himself.

 

How wrong they were.

 

Dumbledore did nothing more than speak to him a few times, which was more than he paid other students, but nothing to really brag about, not that Harry would.

 

The Headmaster was always ready to play the part of a grandfatherly figure and would offer him sweet when he talked to him. Lemon drops more often than not.

 

Those things were disgusting, it was one of the only sweets he had tasted before Hogwarts.

 

Funnily enough, it was the only candy that Dudley despised and would often throw away if given to him.

 

Probably the only smart thing he ever did in his life.

 

Anyway, rebuilding the castle was the first priority to Harry along with avoiding the many funerals of his peers.

 

He attended Remus and Tonk’s, along with the Colin Creevey’s, Lavender Brown’s, and of course Fred’s. However, Fred’s funeral Harry felt so out of place and the Weasleys ignored him for the most part, which confused him. The only one who paid him any attention was Ginny, who kept shifting her dress in a way that made it ride up her leg which made him glance at her in concern. Was the dress uncomfortable? It looked brand new, so he did not know why she would buy a dress if it did not suit her.

 

It really didn’t leave anything to the imagination, and it was a cool day, so he did not understand why she would wear a dress that covered more of her.

 

Girls.

 

He would never be able to understand them.

 

They were more mysterious than the ocean.

 

More unpredictable than a box of Bertie Botts Beans.

 

More temperamental than a cat given a bath, with cold water.

 

Overall, he was out of his element with females in general. Hermione being the only main example of how females worked, along with Ginny even though she ran from him the first few years he knew her.

 

His kiss with Cho in fifth year could be summed up in one word, wet.

 

Now that he thought about it, most guys would enjoy having a pair of breasts pressed up against their chest.

 

Not Harry.

 

As soon as they had brushed his chest, he scrunched up his face and his nose twitched.

 

It was like having a balloon filled with warm jelly touch him.

He was pretty sure it scarred him for life.

 

Again, it was best to stay away from them. Especially with how people were asking him at the time if he was going to go steady with Ginny.

 

All Harry would do was look at them like they were crazy.

 

Could you blame him? She was the little sister of his supposed best friend, sixteen years old, and the one glaringly obvious reason?

 

She looked so much like his mother.

 

To know so many people expected him to date Ginny filled him up with frustration and disgust. The bile quickly swallowed down as it threatened to make an entrance.

 

He did not have a Mummy Complex!

 

Harry quickly put that idea out of everybody’s mind.

 

Anyway, after all the funerals were done with Harry could not decide what to do with himself.

 

Sure, he had options. As the Boy-Who-Killed-Voldemort, he was guaranteed any job he could ask for. Many reporters even asked if he would throw his hat at the upcoming Minister elections which was ridiculous because he was still a teenager! Sheeple, couldn’t understand them for the life of him.

 

He thought maybe getting a job at St. Mungo’s or work for charities to help support those affected by the War and their family would be good. But no, everyone thought it was beneath him to work with those less fortunate and did not have several titles or enough gallons to buy Europe under his belt. Money meant nothing to him, or the titles he inherited from his family. The family he had who were all dead. He was tired of having all his family dying and leaving him alone. The Weasleys were once considered family until they started hounding him about what he needs to do with his life and reaping the benefits of being the chosen family of the young hero.

 

So he retreated quietly into the darkness that was twelve Grimmauld place. Kreacher would cook for him, happy with his master and friend who had helped fulfill Regulus Black’s dying wish. He spent all his time going over old Black family spell books and cleaning out the attic.

 

Finally, when he was cleaning out a trunk, he found it.

 

A large book with a title that made Harry’s heart race with adrenaline.

 

_What Lies Beyond the Veil by Elara Vega Black_

He spent hours at a time reading the ancient text. Soon enough days had passed, and then weeks going over the story of Elara Black who was a seer and how her father was sent through the veil as a form of execution for killing three muggle boys for attacking her. Soon after he was perceived dead, she saw a vision of him in what seemed to the past, happy and alive somewhere in Britain.

 

She continued to write how the veil was not a void of emptiness or a void that harvested the souls of its victims. The veil was created by one of the Peverell brothers to try to escape death. It was meant to be a passage to another world where one could be at their happiest. However, the brother who created the veil died before he could go through it himself. Killed by a curse by his wife, who had found out he had sired a bastard child with her sister no less. Amazing how one could create something so unique and formidable, and be killed for not keeping his pants up.

 

Harry finally finished the text and leaned back in the chair.

 

 _Was this the answer? Could this really be the solution to the emptiness I feel? Is Sirius really alive in another world?_ Harry thought.

 

Mind made up he called Kreacher to make the preparations.

 

 _Off to Gringotts then_ , he thought.

 

After settling everything with Kreacher, setting up Grimmauld place for Teddy when he reached seventeen, and taking everything out of his vault and shrinking everything into a travel trunk, which the goblins were not happy with, he was finally ready.

 

Ready to go through the veil, and find happiness.

 

Hopefully.

 

He slowly walked through the ministry. The halls were silent at his time of night. Harry needed to do this on his own, with little attention to himself.

 

At last, he was in front of it.

 

_The Veil_

 

Harry stared into it, trying to see something past the smoke. It was silent within the chamber, nothing to disturb him.

 

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 

_I’m coming Sirius, just hold on a little longer. Soon, we will finally be a family. Without needing to stay hidden and with nobody to control us. We can be free._

He opened his eyes and walked through the veil.

 

It welcomed him with open arms.

 

_300 BCE_

So, to cut a long story short he ended up in another world.

 

He had no clue to what time he ended up in, all he knew was there was no such thing as a toilet, paper, or even proper cooking methods outside of a hearth.

 

The era he landed in was rather primitive, but he managed just fine. He did not need much, and was a nomad most of the time. Harry could not believe what he had witnessed at first, men going off to battle, large ancient civilizations still alive and thriving, and most of all no magic. Other than his own, of course. Harry was quite surprised when he found out he still had his magic and could perform all the spells he needed to be comfortable.

 

He wandered and searched everywhere, but could not find Sirius. Harry thought he must have ended up in a different time and knew tried to commit suicide not long after.

 

He found a sharp sword on an abandoned battlefield and sliced his own throat.

 

He remembered the pain, the ache of emptiness, and fading into darkness.

 

What Harry did not expect was to wake up. Alive, unharmed, and disappointed.

 

After trying numerous times to die through drowning, falling from lethal heights, decapitation, and even being eaten by wolves, he would wake up alive and unharmed.

 

Harry eventually came to accept that sometime after finding the hollows and dying the first time by Voldemort’s wand, he had obtained what his longtime spent his entire life trying to have.

 

_True Immortality_

 

He spent years traveling from continent to continent with the help of his magic. Each culture would treat Harry in their own unique way, Harry supposed he did look quite odd for the time. Eventually, he grew lonely with being a nomad. With the knowledge of the future and his own magic, Harry had the bright idea to create other creatures.

 

He will be the first to admit he was beyond bored when he came up with the idea.

 

The first species Harry created were the werewolves, able to shift into wolves at will, who had control of their senses unlike the ones from his own time. He started with a few at first, mainly those he trusted and their families. Eventually, the werewolf population grew and seemed to be flourishing. This started in northern Europe, and on some days he would even join them on a run or try to help the children with shifting from human to wolf. He still remembered when he found a small wolf cub who managed to stow away in his belongings when he was about to leave for another village. He managed to find the mother and both he and the mother scolded the young boy. The father, of course, did nothing to help. He was too busy laughing at his expense. As always.

 

Next were other were’s who could shift into different animals from owls, panthers, dogs, and even pandas. The last was because a little girl in China was obsessed with panda’s and wanted to live among them. He obliged her on a whim. He wished her and her family who he had also made were’s happiness.

 

What followed was the shifters, who were different from were’s because they could shape into any animal, he gifted this ability to a small North American tribe who wanted to better be a part of their environment. He really respected their way of life and the chief of the tribe was a good friend of his. He often visited them and the last time he had even helped a woman give birth. Not something he would ever do again, way too messy and he wished he could obliviate himself. The girl they had was really cute though, once you got past the screaming red-faced newborn phase.

 

Fairies were next, and boy did he set himself up for that one. Fairies were beings who obtained power from the sun and were full of light themselves. An unfortunate side effect of being turned into a faerie was an almost Veela quality of attracting every one of the opposite sex, but instead of scorning their admirers, they often fornicated with them and often kept multiple lovers at once. This started in Greece and led to the myth of the Greek gods, and the gods such as Aphrodite, Zeus, and Dionysus were actually fairies who left quite a reputation and had raging libidos. Being the ‘father’ of this species left him open to the very thinly veiled or open looks of longing, lust, and obsession. Let’s just say he kept his hands as clean as much as possible and knew better than to lose his virginity to cock hungry fairies. He still had to watch his ass when Percius is in the same room as him, since that one time he was so drunk everyone tried to include him in a spontaneous orgy, with Percius being the first near him, openly kissing his ass cheeks. Yeah, that was a dark day.

 

And yes, he is still a virgin thank you very much. He just hasn’t found someone to really commit himself to. So, sue him, there is nothing wrong with waiting for someone who is worthy of his attention and wanting to be in love while it happens.

 

His last creation is something even he regrets making at times.

 

A dear friend of his, Samuel, begged Harry to save his wife, who was about to die after delivering a stillborn son. He truly loved his wife and wanted her to live, for she was the only one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Harry was reluctant to help at first, because his wife was quite the animal hater, after a traumatic event in her youth involving an angry goat. Not that he approved of course, because he loved animals. He eventually caved and told Samuel what he could make his wife, Edna, into. A vampire. Samuel further pleaded for Harry to do it, and Harry created his final creature. Edna awoke covered in dirt, cold, and hungry. Harry taught her all she needed to know and even showed her how to turn Samuel, so they could bond and become mates for life. He left after wishing them eternal happiness and to keep in touch.

 

Suffice it to say that it led to disaster. He came back to Europe after hearing about wild animals tearing apart entire villages. That and the rumor of a beast who would venture into the homes of families who had pretty virgins, both male and female, and raping them until their death or they disappeared. He eventually found Edna, who was the one draining entire villages and Samuel, who after being turned, had a voracious appetite for young tight virgin flesh. He killed them both for their actions, but not before finding out that they had turned multiple of their victims and even kept some of them underground as a harem for both disgusting vampires. He made the two of their deaths slow and painful before going to find the ones who were dragged into his mistake. After finding them, three young boys and six young girls, he asked them if they wanted to live or to die for the horrors they had to endure. All save for one boy and two girls died with a smile on their faces. He taught the boy, Henrick, and the two red-headed twins, Celina and Celeste all they needed to know and to never make the decisions their maker did. He was sad that his friend had turned out the way he had but eventually came to terms that Samuel hid his true face from him well, and that is was no one’s fault but his own for giving in to someone’s selfish pleas.

 

Harry grew to love Henrick, Celina, and Celeste. They were like the children he never had and taught them right from wrong. It was through trial and error that they learned what a vampire’s strengths were. A vampire had superior strength and speed, mind control, and even inherited unique gifts from their human lives. Henrick was a great tracker after spending long hunting trips with his brothers. Celina could go invisible which did not surprise Harry because she was so shy with strangers. Celeste could belt out a loud ground shaking roar that led to Henrick joking that it was because of her big mouth. This left him shaking his head fondly next to Celina while watching Celeste chasing her younger blood sibling.

 

After what happened with Samuel and Edna, he put a few magic safety nets in place for future vampires. Vampires would not be able to enter any dwelling unless invited in, could not walk in sunlight without getting burned, and silver could be used against them. He chose silver because he didn’t want too many people to have too big an advantage over his children.

 

He also created a magic bond between the three young vampires and made a nesting culture. Each maker and progeny would be bonded and be able to feel the other. This would both protect them from outside forces and each other. Harry made it explicitly clear that family would be held above all because they would be there for you through thick and thin. They would always be children, even if they lived forever, they would always be his babies and tough for them. He got smiles from each of them and was dog-piled on. Happy memories like those made it all seem worth it.

 

He could only hope that eventually, he could find the one he could make his own mate and live forever with him. Life is worth nothing if there was no one to share it with. The three now were traveling the world and building their own nests. Leaving him alone once again.

 

Perhaps he should go back to Rome? He heard that the ancient civilization that everyone from his time was obsessed with was dominating all of Europe and causing problems for everyone. It was always fun messing with the big bad leaders of the ancient world, he had to pull pranks on someone, why not the ones causing so much trouble for the little guys?

 

He opened his eyes and snapped his head around at the sound of a branch snapping.


	2. Chapter 2

I am so happy that so many of you like this story and I was really surprised at the amount of follows this story has been receiving. As a personal note, I am not really a fiction writer and am more of a reader, so this will not be as smooth at first. Some clarification is also in order, this story will be based purely on True Blood instead of the books because I have not read any of them, and there are so many stories out there that mingle both so there will be confusion on how the story will progress. I am completely ignoring seasons 4 and up of True Blood because I feel like that is when the show started to take a dive and I was disappointed with how it turned out. I will try to add some unique scenes into the story that will make it not be just the show with original dialogue. I want to put my mark on the fandom. As for Harry and Godric, there will be minor character changes I feel would be the best interpretation for the story. Harry through this story will be mellow, go with the flow, but have a massive temper if somebody messes with who he considers family. He will have a sense of humor, know when to flirt, and be able to dish out hard truths that need to be heard in order to learn from them. Godric’s personality will be like in the show but will be less mature around Harry because Harry is like a father/brother/son/mate to him which plays a big part in the show with the bond between Godric and Eric. He will also be incredibly possessive when it comes to Harry, which Harry will, of course, be oblivious to until its told to him flat out. I look forward to hearing more from you guys and let me know if you have any questions!

Chapter 2:

300 BCE

Harry turned to look behind him after the snapping of a branch. 

There, on the side of the creek, was a young boy who couldn’t be older than thirteen. He had shoulder length chestnut hair that looked messy and soft. Nothing at all like the bird’s nest on top of Harry’s own head. His lips were parted in shock, full and soft rosebud pink. His eyes were a sight to behold, a soft blue almost grey color not unlike those of his godfather’s. The boy was on his hands and knees crouched behind a fallen tree, staring at him. His body was still developing, but showed clear signs of hard labor with the defined muscles from where he could see them. 

Overall, he looked so cute….

Harry knew that in this time period boys were almost fully grown around his age. While back in his own time he would still be treated like a child, here they were expected to do much more and be self-sufficient at a young age to build and take care of their own families. While he did not have much experience with children who were younger than him, even at Hogwarts, he loved them all the same. They were innocent, completely blank slates until they were slowly corrupted by the people around them and life. Harry would be the first one to admit that wherever he traveled children were the first ones he would interact with. 

He thought it was adorable that the young boy was watching him. Harry would have caught him much sooner usually, but he was so deep into his thoughts that he let his guard down. Perhaps he was just curious of the stranger sitting naked in the stream. He was in a rather rural area close to the ocean, only the locals would venture this far out from civilization, too many dangers with the local wildlife. 

Harry smiled at the boy, “Greetings, young one. Might I ask why I am being stared at from a distance? I promise I won’t hurt you. I just came to this little stream to relax after traveling. I promise I won’t bite.

He looked intrigued and slowly made his way from his previous hiding spot to sit down a few feet from him on the pebbled bed next to the water. 

“We don’t often encounter strangers around here. I was just foraging for some roots for mysister when I saw you in the stream. You don’t look like the other men I have seen. If I did not know any better I would think you were a girl, from both your build and the softness of your skin. Do you not hunt or do anything with your hands?” he said quickly. 

Harry chuckled and turned a bit to lie on his side.

“I promise I am not a girl, I don’t have the equipment to be female. Again, I was just taking a rest from my travels. Though thank you for noticing my skin, it is not often I get such pretty compliments,” he teased. 

The boy blushed and looked down, fiddling with his hands before looking up at him through his lashes. 

“My name is Godric, what’s yours?” asked the newly named boy. 

Harry chuckled when he heard the boy’s name. Of course, he would find someone that reminded him of his old time. It would be hilarious if the boy’s name was Gryffindor, but at this time almost no one had the last name. The boy probably would just look at him like he was crazy if he asked if he had a lion familiar. They were in Gaul after all, where back in his time it was known as France. Nothing too exotic in terms of animals. 

“My name is Harry. I travel from village to village observing different cultures and recording them to distribute throughout the region. I’m a nomad and I don’t usually stay in one place too long. Where is your mother? Father? Shouldn’t someone be looking after you, so you don’t find wet naked males in water?” said Harry. 

Godric puffed out his chest.

“I am almost fifteen! On my birthday I will receive the mark of the water god on my skin and become a man!” he exclaimed proudly. 

“Congratulations, you are older than what I thought you were. I am sixteen winters, we are close in age. Do you mind turning around so I can dry off and put some clothes on? You are one of the few people who has ever seen my naked form for so long,” said Harry. 

Godric blushed and met his stare head on. He grabbed the cloth that was by Harry’s things and spread it between his hands. 

Harry quirked an eyebrow but obliged. He slowly got out of the water and approached the boy, no, young man. He let Godric wrap the cloth around him before stepping back. 

He quickly dried off and put his tunic and trousers on. Knowing all the well that the boy was watching. Usually, Harry wasn’t this bold, but Godric reminded him of himself when he was younger. Harry quickly gathered his supplies and turned back to the other male. 

“Would you be able to show me the way to the nearest area to set up camp? I do not know the area well and I don’t want to wander off more than I should. Perhaps you would like to accompany me for a meal, or do you need to take the roots back to your family?” asked Harry. 

Godric smiled, “I would love that, there are not many people my own age in the village, it would be nice to talk to someone. Especially a person who has seen as much as you have. Do you need help hunting or fishing something?”

“No, I have something that I think you would enjoy. Bear stew.” 

Godric frowned, “What’s a stew?”

Harry laughed and wrapped his arm around the younger man’s shoulder. “Trust me, you’ll like it.”

They both left the stream, quickly starting a conversation and learned more about one another. 

Turns out Godric was the youngest child and only son of the local chief who had passed away last winter. He had a surprising five sisters and was the baby among them. This left him to be teased by the local boys and being constantly surrounded by women. The boy did have a refreshing humble air around him, one that was innocent and carefree. Godric knew that none of the teases from the others were malicious and took it all in good faith. Harry lightly jested that it will make him crazy with women when he was older and that his sisters would have to beat them all off with sticks to protect their ‘precious baby brother’. Godric simply chuckled and lightly bumped his shoulder with Harry’s, both of them laughing at the thought of a wall of women protecting a single male, menacing and ready to go to battle over their younger sibling. Women could be really scary when they wanted to be. 

Godric was the one who was supposed to take over the tribe when he received the mark of their god which was a long water serpent that would be from the base of his neck to his tailbone. A true mark of worship and a symbol of a warrior under the god’s protection. After that mark, he will receive two others on each arm. The first would go on his right, which would represent his chiefdom over the tribe and the leader his people. The other would be on his right, which would be a demonstration of his battle prowess and his overall warrior spirit. While his people may be gentle people, there was always a chance to encounter neighboring tribes or ruffians looking for potential slaves, or women to satisfy their lusts. Harry knew from experience whenever he saw those types of men he would make them ‘disappear’ for a while until they learned what they were doing was wrong. He did not interfere unless there was a true danger. He could never stand back while someone was intentionally harming another for their own gain and selfish desires. 

Harry thought that Godric would look quite nice with a tattoo. In his own time, the only people with tattoos were death eaters and Sirius who did not ever talk about his ink. After the Veil, he truly started to appreciate art and all it represents. A tattoo could represent so much and is a major commitment. Harry had seen warriors marked with ink of their gods, symbols for protection, or even their ancestry. Women would also carry tattoos in some cultures, often as a means of fertility from their mother god, or as a means to look more attractive to their future spouse, or even to identify them as from one clan from another. Perhaps Harry himself will get a tattoo when he comes up with something worthwhile, after all, he would have it for the rest of his unnatural life, so it need to be good. 

He told Godric about his life, about the Dursley’s, and the life he had in his previous world. Little did he realize how his words were quickly captivating the young teen, and see the roots growing within his heart. Harry did not know why he was telling Godric this, perhaps it was because he was lonely. Or perhaps it was because it was unlikely he would see the boy again. Too many questions were left unanswered when it came to his thoughts on the boy, and that is what Godric was. A boy. One untouched by grief, despair, and the feelings a war would invoke within someone. No one could escape war unscathed. Even if a person was never hit with a single blow, or see a battle, war will always leave scars. They might not always be visible, but they are there, underneath the skin. 

“So what did your father teach you, Godric? Are there some special practices or mighty rituals that you need to do before you become Chief? Why are you spending time with a lowly wanderer like me?” teased Harry, carrying his pack on his shoulder. He skipped a bit ahead of Godric to walk backwards. 

Godric laughed and shook his head at Harry.

“Nothing too extravagant. Hunted, fished, learned how to trade with the other villages, diplomacy, and the most important of all, how to not aggravate women,” he said. 

Harry stopped for a full moment before roaring out a laugh. “My friend, you will aggravate women no matter what you do. They are just like men some good, some bad, and can be just plain unreasonable. That is why we are equal, I don’t care if most men think women belong at home taking care of their homes and children. Women are on the same playing field as men and perform in just as many battles if not more, just mostly not of a physical nature. I would never get in the middle of a battle between two women unless it was in dire consequences.”

Godric nodded, “You are very wise, Harry. It is not often I hear of someone with your views if at all. I had never really thought of it that way before. How old are you anyway? You seem to be my age, but you are so mature and wise beyond your years.”

“I do not know how old I am, but I think I might be around sixteen or so,” he said nonchalantly. 

Godric stopped dead in his tracks. “What?! You are only a year older than me! That’s not fair, you have been able to see everything! How can I possibly be able to be a good leader to my people if I don’t know anything besides what I learned from my father? A good leader always performs the tasks their father taught them and improve on them and make their own mark on the tribe. How can I every hope to do that?” he pouted. 

“Let me think about it,” said Harry.

They finally made it to flat ground. It was a small clearing surrounded by trees and a good bed of grass that would be great for bedding. He immediately got to work and showed Godric how to best make a shelter using the resources around him, which Godric knew little about. They used the dry bark from the trees and shells from the stream to make a fire. Harry used a blanket and several branches to make a good sized tent. He then placed several bundles of grass and a large animal hide to make a great place to rest inside the tent. 

“Godric, do you mind finding foraging for some vegetables? I think I see some nice fiddleheads over there which would be great for the stew. I’ll get started on the meat,” said Harry. 

Godric frowned, “What meat?” How could Harry have meat when they had not hunted? He did not even have any game on him.

Harry grinned and pullet out a sack. He opened it up and Godric looked into it to see some type of dust on cut pieces of meat? What was it, sand?

“This is bear meat, I already cleaned it and I have been slowly eating the beast for several days now, I have sold some of the meat and kept the rest of it for myself,” Harry explained. 

“But how did you keep it fresh? We have to bury our fish and other game in the ground and cover with rocks in order to save it. I have never seen anything like it. What is that surrounding the meat?” asked Godric, bewildered. 

“This is called salt. I get it from a friend who forages for it and I use it to both flavor and preserve meat. I can safely persevere if for weeks if I had to, and I can sell fresh meat to local villages to get money and keep the rest for myself. It works for me and I never have to go on long hunting trips because its just me. Though it will be nice to have a meal with someone, those types of occasions are rare for me,” Harry explained, knowing that salt had not been widely known yet during this time. 

“That’s amazing, I can’t wait to taste what you are making!” Godric then smiled at Harry and left to do as he asked. Just thinking about Harry cooking for him got him excited. Only his family had ever cooked for him! His family knew not to let him near the hearth, he really was a disaster at cooking. 

Sometime later they were both enjoying the bear stew Harry made. Godric was quickly eating through his, practically moaning after every bite while Harry just looked at him with amusement. He knew he could cook, but he never had someone eat his food with such fervor. Not that he minded, it was nice to have someone else appreciate his cooking, Sirius did once joke that he would make a good house husband. 

“Godric,” he said. 

The boy looked up from his stew, meeting Harry’s eyes head on. 

“If you want, I can stay in the area for awhile and teach you as much as I can that would benefit your tribe. I know we have only met today, but for some reason, I feel a real bond with you. Traveling alone can become quite tiring. What do you say? Would you like me to teach you what I know? And maybe to get to know each other more?” asked Harry, putting himself out there which is very unlike him. 

Godric stared at him with wide eyes. Thoughts racing through his head. When he had found Harry in the stream, he was bewitched. At first, Godric thought he had stumbled upon a forest sprite or even a goddess who was bathing. It was true he thought the person in the stream was female, but a closer look made him realize the captivating creature in the stream was, in fact, a male. Only one thing rang in his mind at the time. 

Where have you been hiding, Beautiful Creature? he thought, stuck in the trance he unknowingly walked right into. Hidden behind the fallen tree, he could see every inch of the mysterious being. 

He was obviously nude, but Godric had never been affected this way by another male or even female. The first thing he noticed was his skin, the color of freshly fallen snow and looked even softer than that of a newborn babe’s. They boy raised his leg into the air only to gently caress it, making Godric go green with envy. He watched the boy slowly move his hand up the length of his leg, up past his captivating hips, through the length of his torso gently brushing a pale pink nipple, to above his head in a graceful and unearthly stretch with a yawn that made Godric see the tiny pink tongue that made his heart race. He turned around and rested his head against the stone now in front of him, making him sigh in pleasure. His eyes were closed which brought attention to his incredibly dark eyelashes that were full and lush, completely different from other males and more beautiful than any female in his tribe. Godric looked down only to rest his gaze on the stranger’s back, which looked so soft and looked made to be stroked by a mate. He slowly gulped to rest his eyes on the boy’s buttocks, which looked so lush, tight, and made his loins ache with desire. When Godric carelessly stepped on a branch he held his breath only to completely lose it when the creature opened his eyes. 

Green, was all he could think of. Nothing could ever hope to compare to the captivating utterly entrancing color of the boy’s eyes, and perfected the entire picture of the unearthly being which made Godric feel ugly and ashamed being in the presence of. Never before had he felt so naked, open, vulnerable. When the boy began to speak he swore he would swoon, the soft, clear, completely captivating sound would shame any of the ocean singers in his tribe. Monthly the women of his tribe would venture to the edge of the beach to sing to the sea, where their god resided in hope for protection, good health, and luck. Was this their god? Why was he so far from the sea, and why did he look so different from that of legend? Thoughts continued to race through his head when the creature began to speak to him. 

Turned out the unearthly creature was a wanderer just resting in the stream after traveling. Honestly, Godric did not believe him at first until he spoke more with him. Harry, never before had he heard of such a name, but than again he had never met such a creature before neither. The boy made him forget why he was outside his village, why he was so morose and sad before. Harry made him laugh, made him feel happiness where he had felt only sorrow. How could such a creature be in his company? What had he done to gain such an experience as walking to create a temporary home for such a creature? What great offering had he given to be cooked for and fed personally by Harry? 

Godric could answer none of this. All he knew was that he could not let Harry leave him, not yet. There were too many questions in his mind, too little time spent with Harry. Perhaps if Harry stayed to teach him what his father could not Godric could convince him to stay. He knew he was being foolish, he had only known the man for a short time, but he had to try. Being with Harry felt right, more right than anything else he had done in his short life. He felt with Harry he could be a true friend, something Godric had never had before. So he said the first thing on his mind. 

“I would love that, my friend,” he smiled. 

Little did they know their journey had only just begun. That they would soon mean to each other more than any other could comprehend. Or the heartache that would follow their meeting, and their separation. 

Hope you guys liked this chapter and the next one will take place in Louisiana. Let me know what you guys think and of any reactions or events you think will fit into the story. I am a bit of a slow writer so be patient with me, especially since I just went on break from university.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Sorry I haven’t update in a little while. I have been watching true blood to remember the scenes and let me tell you, typing the dialogue is no easy task when you experience short-term memory loss. I was originally going to just jump into the present time, but I know that some of you really wanted to understand the relationship between Harry and Godric. In this chapter, there will be a little of that and the reason Harry and Godric separated in the first place. Let me know what you think and if you want something specific to happen. Again, I am trying to keep Harry’s character as close as possible while bringing out the character he was before experiencing the Wizarding World. I think the character change both in the books and in the movie was a little drastic, and I truly feel like he would have been different than he was later in the series in terms of character. Also, this story is rated M and this chapter will have some knowledge of more disturbing content such as ancient torture methods. I am an anthropology student so my level of tolerance and yours may differ because I have been exposed to more academic knowledge in terms of ancient civilizations. So just fair warning and because of the wait, here is a nice long chapter for you guys. Enjoy! - Tara.

Chapter 3

5 AD  
The wind was howling behind the fleeing man’s back. His legs would not cooperate with him, sluggish and numb. He dared not look behind him, afraid to see the person perusing him. 

Who was once a friend. 

A best friend. 

A brother.

Who did not want to be a brother, but something Harry could not allow, something he did not even fathom. 

A lover. 

A mate. 

Someone to spend eternity with. 

Trees blurred as he made his escape, fleeing while jumping over large overgrown roots, trying to keep his balance as he hurried through the forest. He could hear the ocean which meant that the person behind him had chased him over a hundred miles, and did not seem to be stopping anytime soon. 

His heart seemed to want to beat out of his chest, the pounding of the organ most likely being a honing device to the vampire chasing him. Even he could hear it, and no doubt the being behind him did as well, no doubt. 

He leaped across the stream, barely making over it in his haste, trying not to stumble and giving his pursuer an advantage. 

He was much too close. If he made one mistake the man would be upon him faster than he could blink. 

What went wrong? 

How could this have happened?

What did he do to encourage, no, what did he do to make him desire him so?

He had never pursued another person into a romantic relationship, knowing he could not until he found Sirius. And even then, who would want to spend eternity with him? 

Plain was all he could think of, there is nothing special about me. 

Once a freak, always a freak he thought. 

He also could never take advantage of someone like that. He knew better than to force his presence on others, and his friend, brother did not know what he was doing. 

He was still young, who did not truly know about him. He was naïve, and still vulnerable after the wrongs that were done to him.

No one should have led the life he had after he was captured. 

One would think that a warrior would have honor, but that was forgotten as he was attacked while his back was turned, after giving mercy upon the leader. 

The Romans are known for being savage humans, ones who had an unquenching thirst for blood. Constantly warring with other nations, both large and small. 

Most often enslaving those they had conquered with no mercy to man, women, and children alike. 

The horrors he had witnessed by the Romans were unbelievable. Torture methods that would make him pale in horror, even at his age. While he may execute punishment to those who had wronged others, he would never deliberately torture to the extent the Romans were so fond of doing. And for amusement no less.

Even in his time, Rome was the beginning of modern society, but what he did not know was to the lengths they went through to make a name for themselves. The dark ways they were known for and were worshipped for, even the horrors they committed. 

He often made trips into Roman cities to free slaves, often talking to them about their stories and where they came from. If they still had their tongues that is. He would even try to find whole families, but often the slave trade led to multiple cities and across the continent, but he had tried his best. 

He remembered one instance where he had watched a man be sewn into a dead donkey. He could still hear the man’s scream for help as they sewed him into the belly of the dead carcass until only his head remained. 

At night, when the man’s screams had ended, he had freed him and led him out of the city. But he could not stop everything.

He had even ventured to the famous gladiator fights. Lions being released to both losers and victors was not only cheating, but used for amusement to the masses. 

Young virgins were often captured to please the gladiators. To sate their lust. Often when they were no longer virgins, they were cut open from the belly, stuffed with barley or other grain, and left to wild hogs. A truly long and gruesome death, and often witnessed by the elite. 

Other more common tortures took place, the rat torture, Judas’ cradle, being buried alive, castration, and not to mention the famous crucifixion. 

It still gives him chills. 

Romans could be considered savage beings, though he believed it was the madness of the elite over the whole population. After all, the common or the slaves had no say into the justice system. It was the elite who were exposed to incest, boredom, rape, power struggles, and greed. Each being an ingredient to the chaos Roman empire, who thought themselves the civilized class. The true people of legend, the dominant power in the world. 

He could never forget when he had been on one of his trips to the Roman city of Baia. 

Baia was to put it simply the Roman version of Las Vegas. It was well known across the continent as being the city of hedonistic desires and where you could anything you wanted, for a price. 

The slaves were kept in line. The women were many, often being captured and sold to men for either labor, prostitution, or even to bear children to males and would be a walking incubator. 

Regular public tortures would take place to both amuse and terrorize the masses. Often done by the power corrupted elite and soldiers who loved to demonstrate their influence to others of class.

Harry was buying some cloth to make some clothes for the children of his dear friend Edgar when he saw him. 

He was led through the crowd by a vampire and a young one at that. Attached to him was a thick chain made of silver. The vampire could not be more than a century, dressed in general’s garb and having a group of soldiers around him. 

The one dominating feature of the vampire was the cruelty in his eyes. The smile he wore positively dripped with disdain for the humans around him, and his hand kept the chain in a firm line. Dragging the young man behind him, a human would have easily had their neck dislocated. 

The one in the chains was another vampire. Could not be more than sixteen when he was changed. His hair was wild, his eyes dead. A thick red brand was on his shoulder. This must have been done just before he was changed, thus leaving it on his skin forever.

He had four tattoos. One was on his right arm, two bands of runes in the script. His left had a series of zig-zag lines that reminded him of his old scar that he no longer had but in a much larger version. His clavicle held a tattoo that looked like a necklace encasing most of his upper torso. His back had a sea serpent, next to the brand. Each mark was in black ink.

It was him, it was Godric!

He was slightly older, being only fifteen when he had left his village. They had left on good terms and he was even thinking of going back to see him. He had been hoping he was chief, married with children, and happy. 

What on earth could have happened? 

Let’s just say that he quickly rescued Godric. 

He made sure to keep Godric’s maker in a firm gaze as he killed him. Making him feel every once of pain for what he had done to his friend, his brother. Godric had watched it all, and barely left Harry’s side through the ordeal, or after if he were, to be honest. 

Harry made sure to go over everything about what Godric was, and to train him how to live. He made sure to train his just as good, if not better than the triplets because then he knew what he was doing. 

Godric’s maker, which he learned later was named Amulius, did little to train Godric on what he was. 

The story he learned from Godric was something that made his heart leap to his throat and made him shed tears for the first time in many years. 

Godric was captured in battle, taken as a roman slave. Subjected to several horrors, and used as a pleasure slave to Amulius after he had seen him in the market. When another vampire took a shine to him, Amulius quickly turned him and made Godric subject to him to unbelievable levels. To pleasure him as if he loved him, made sure he could not struggle, and be essentially the perfect bedmate. 

Godric was, unfortunately, part of his maker’s schemes as he purchased other humans, both male and female, and tended to favor those who were younger, and of course were virgins. 

Harry did not understand the significance of virgins at this time. All it was with women was a little barrier, and men did not have it. He honestly thought it was just the innocence and purity of the person, which he thought had little to do with being a virgin. Because you could be a virgin and be a complete evil slut, he had seen it many times with both males and females. 

His maker and Godric were at the market to look for a new slave for Amulius, and potentially a new brother for Godric. 

Harry was glad he put an end that wretched man if he could even be called that. 

He also told Godric who he was, and how he was the one to start all the supernatural creatures. Godric believed him right off the bat and even admitted he thought Harry was a water god when they had first met. 

This made Harry laugh and quickly took Godric to his home.

Which soon became their home.

They were together for a few centuries, often being a peacekeeper between every supernatural creature, and Godric got quite the reputation as being the executioner of those who seeks harm to others. 

His new name among vampires became Death. 

This made Harry laugh for so long that Godric thought something was wrong with him. 

Vampires of all ages even called Harry Godric’s master, which he still fervently denied, though he never saw the look in Godric eyes when this was said. 

A look of longing, passion, and need. 

Harry was oblivious to it all. Never even considering the thought that Godric would want him as a lover. 

Even though he was several millennia years old, Harry was still Harry, which meant he was oblivious to the attention he often received from people unless they were blatant. 

Godric hated it when they went to see the Faery court. He hated the attention Harry received from both sexes, and he was pleased when Harry would ignore them. 

There was more than one instance when he tore the arm off a faery who touched Harry in a more than platonic way. 

Harry thought he was just trying to protect him, and often scolded him and said they meant no harm. 

Though Harry often found it cute when Godric would pout and look the other direction. Sulking while Harry would heal the injured faery.

This all came to a halt when Godric finally could not take any more of Harry’s oblivious nature and finally told of him of his feelings.

Harry had been quite shocked at the revelation but told Godric he would always be his friend, his brother, and his father all rolled into one. 

Harry even told Godric that he would never consider a romantic relationship with anyone, he was still looking for someone who matters a great deal to him. 

Sirius.

Godric did not take to that at all. 

He soon went on a rampage, killed all the humans, vampires, and weres in the village they were in. 

Harry could still remember finding him after returning from a brief trip to get water to find the entire village leveled. Godric sat on top of a pile of bodies, almost like a throne by a great fire. Tossing bodies into it, feeding the fire with the flesh, bone, and blood of his enemies who were once his friends. 

Godric did not see them as friends any longer. All he could see was rivals, rivals for Harry’s affection, time, and caring nature. 

He was spiraling into madness; all the teachings Harry had provided him were gone and only the beast remained. 

Harry quickly dropped the water. His mouth was wide open in seeing the horror of what happened. 

His friends, all the people they had come to trust to live with them were all gone. The children who once ran through the village playing with the wooden toys Harry had made for them were all dead, scattered across the village. 

Their house where they lived in for so many years, destroyed. All the wood he used for his craft was gone, no doubt used to build the great fire that only highlighted the destruction of the village. 

“What the hell have you done, Godric?” screamed Harry. 

Godric jumped off the pile of dead bodies and walked over the Harry. 

Harry gulped as he saw Godric up close. Blood dripped from his mouth, hair matted with gore and his eyes….

All he could see was madness in those eyes. Nothing of the person he knew. 

He had to fix it, he did not know what happened, but he would fix it. He would not lose his friend over whatever happened to him. Harry could only hope that talking to him would shed light on what was going on. 

“What happened Godric? Was there a fight? Did someone try to harm you? Please, tell me what is wrong. I cannot help you if you just stare at me,” pleaded Harry. 

Godric cocked his head to the side. 

Harry’s eyes were glistening with tears, his beautiful raven lashes casting shadows over his face. The precious green gems that were his eyes tore at his heart. Enslaving his heart even further, making both his heart and his loins ache with desire. His sorrow was a sight to be seen. His rose-colored lips were opened, gasping for air. 

The raven-haired male was shaking both by the cold and by the sheer panic that was overtaking him. 

Harry tilted his head up at Godric, having to look up the precious few inches to look him in the eye. 

“Please, tell me. I cannot bear to see you unhappy,” he whispered, a tear falling down his cheek.

Godric gently brushed the cheek with his thumb, catching the teardrop. Holding Harry’s gaze with his own heated one, he tasted the teardrop. 

The explosion of taste on his tongue was wonderful. The teardrop tasted of the feelings Harry was feeling, sorrow, fear, panic……love. Sweet and cool, almost better than blood. 

Godric wanted that all for himself. He wanted all of Harry’s thoughts to be of him. Harry was his first true friend, his first brother, and eventually even became a father to him.

But he wanted more than familial love. He wanted all that Harry was. Godric wanted to consume Harry, have Harry be everything he could ever need and be all that Harry would ever need. 

Harry still thought of his as a victim from what he had experienced with his maker, but he was no longer a victim. Experiencing humiliation, defeat, torture, and rape all made him realize how much he loved Harry. The love he felt for the mysterious young male was all consuming and felt like it would swallow him whole at times. 

Every time Harry would make toys for the children and play with him made his heart leap with fondness, and made him curse under his breath because he was unable to give him what he wanted. Godric was not female, so he could not bear him any children. It was times like those that he wished he was female, so he could be everything to Harry. Be his wife, to be cherished by Harry and to say that he was only Harry’s. 

When Harry would laugh, talk, and comfort women made Godric’s blood boil in jealousy. He watched them caress his white flesh, tousle his long raven hair, and cuddle into his body at times when Harry wished to provide comfort. Godric would only grit his teeth and bear it, often going up to Harry and lead him away from the power-hungry jackals that often followed after Harry’s footsteps. 

Men were another matter entirely. Harry was a touchy person, often reaching out playing with others hair, hugging, or even jumping up on those much bigger than him. He was a very playful creature, full of light and sweetness, unlike any other male Godric had ever met. More like a young female child more than anything. 

Harry would stick his tongue out at him if he ever said that to his face. 

He always made sure Harry was never alone when with another male, for he knew that they tracked Harry’s lithe form. Searching, caressing and tainting the firm pale silky flesh in their mind. Only Godric would experience that when Harry was ready. He and Godric were destined to be together. 

When he had met Harry, he knew he had met the one for him. No other male or female would be able to satisfy his thirst or hunger as Harry would. 

He knew Harry had never had romantic feelings towards anyone before, so he just bid his time until it felt right. 

But any man had their breaking point, and Godric had met his. 

He admitted his feeling to Harry, feeling he had since he had met the young male. Even confessed in innermost thought on how he was a water god or a sea nymph he was meant to mate with. Godric put his heart in his hands and practically offered it to Harry, leaving himself vulnerable to him. 

At his mercy.

And with little thought, his heart shattered in his palms. 

Harry had rejected him, him, who stood by him for centuries. Harry, who had rescued him from hell like a divine god protecting his servant from another’s charge, had denied him what he so desperately wanted. His heart. 

For what? Another man… Someone he had been looking for millennia, someone who wasn’t Godric. 

Sirius.

Godric felt his heart turn to stone and shatter, turning to dust in the wind. He could not breathe as Harry turned away and said he was going to get water from the stream. 

All he could think was that he wasn’t enough. That he wasn’t good enough for Harry. Harry who was perfection incarnate, had rejected him for someone else. 

Harry…his friend.

Harry…his brother.

Harry…his savior.

Harry…his father.

Harry…his soulmate.

Harry…who did not want him.

Harry…who loved another.

Blood tears streamed down his face, leaving dark red streaks. He wept openly to the night air. Terrible wet sobs that burst out of his throat, burning and terrible in his despair. 

I-I can wait, he thought, 

I will try again. Harry will see that I love him. More than anyone else could ever love him. When we met at the stream it was for a reason, no, destiny. He will see one day. I can wait. 

Three men, some ways away from his came around the corner, oblivious to his presence. 

“Did you see Harry today? He looked utterly delicious,” jeered one of the men. 

“I saw, my wife has been on me recently to invite him to our bed. The thought of someone like him being a virgin is unbelievable,” laughed another male. 

“What he needs is someone to, let’s say, show him the proper way to relieve stress. Mainly ours, I bet he will be nice and tight. Around luscious ass like his will feels great against my manhood. And if he says no, we can just take him,” leered the last one. 

“Yes, he really is puny for a male. I say we check to see if he even is one. Maybe under all those close is a girl just waiting for a good man to make her into a woman. If he is a she, I bet she will look great round and fat with child, I bet she would take our seed well. That body was made to be fucked. Every male and female in the village wants him.”

They all laughed and further taunted each other about Harry. What they would do to him, and how he would beg them for more when they were done with him.

“Hey, maybe when we have our fill. We will sell him to the Romans. I hear they pay good coin for pretty things, and he is the prettiest I’ve seen-ack!!“ the man choked. 

Godric wrapped his hand around the man’s throat. His other hand on another while his foot had skewed through the last man. 

“None of you deserve to think of Harry, you are not even fit breath the same air as him. You are all unworthy, disgusting, animals. Harry is mine, and will forever be mine,” he growled.

When he finished speaking, he ripped out their throats and fed on their blood. 

Still, in his fury, his gaze seeing only red, he did the only thing that seemed right in his mind. 

He killed them all, every man, woman, and child in the village. All the adults who lusted after Harry, all the children who thought of Harry as theirs. At first, he felt bad for killing the children, but then he thought of the ones who constantly spoke behind his back on how their parents were going to make him their servant, slave, bed partner. He was justified in killing them all, for they all wished harm on what he thought as his. 

Harry is mine he thought. No matter what he thinks, I will always be there. 

Which led him to what was happening in the present. Harry looking at him with those eyes, pleading for him. Begging him for answers that only he could give. 

Godric placed his index finger under Harry’s chin, tilting it up.

“I did it for you. They were not worthy of being in your presence. They plotted behind your back and were worth nothing, but food,” he said. 

“They were our friends, Godric! I know what they thought of me, but I ignored it. I know I am different from them, everyone can see that I do not age like I am supposed to and they know I’m not a vampire,” Harry exclaimed. 

Godric let out a deep throaty chuckle. Amused by Harry’s obliviousness.

“Only I am worthy of your attention, your trust, your love,” he whispered. 

He then kissed Harry. He signed into the kiss, melting at the feeling of finally tasting him. His flavor was impossible to describe, all he could think of was that he never wanted it to end. Harry was addicting, he couldn’t get enough of him. He was aching with desire, his loins hurt so much. He wanted, no, need Harry. Only Harry could satisfy him. He to taste Harry, to consume him, to be one with him. 

He had not had relations with anyone since his maker, because he wanted it to be with Harry. He did not care if he took Harry or Harry took him. He just wanted to be one with Harry. Nothing would ever compare to him. Even now all he could think of was Harry, of finally connecting to him in a way he had always desired. 

He wanted Harry to be in him. Godric wanted Harry to be overcome with desire like him. To throw him on the ground and take him, to take what Godric was offering to him. His maker never gave him pleasure, he knew Harry would give him the ultimate experience. All he could think of was being filled, filled with Harry, of taking his seed, to never feel empty again. 

He would do anything for Harry, except leave him. Harry would be with him always. Nothing would ever part them. They were bound in blood, after all, Harry would always be with him in mind, body, and soul. Even if he did not know it. 

Harry wrenched himself away from Godric. 

“Get off me, no, Godric! I told you that I don’t want you like that! It’s only because of our friendship that I will forget that, Godric. We need to clean this up. We will just go back to how things were, it will be like this had never happened,” Harry said, turning away from him.

Godric seemed to settle in a state of calm. Watching him, always watching him. 

“No.”

“What?” Harry turned back around.

Godric stalked up to him, making Harry truly feel the size difference between them.

“I will not go back to how things were, I hid my feeling from you because I was afraid. Now I am not. We are meant to be together, always. Even if I have to persuade you, we are meant to be together,” Godric clasped Harry’s hands in his own. 

Harry shook his head, “No, for the last time Godric. I love you but like a family member. Not a lover, we can never be together. I think we should spend some time apart. Maybe some time alone will give you time to think and I know you will figure out that you are just lonely, and I am the only person you are constantly around. I get lonely too, but instead of lovers I make friends.” He tried to take his hands back.

Godric kept them in his, “I am not going anywhere. Even if I have to remind you and persuade you for centuries, we will be together, even if you do not see it.”

Harry began to feel a bit afraid, not that he would admit it. He always thought of Godric as his friend, little brother, the son he never had. This was all becoming too much for him. He needed to leave. 

“Okay, then I am leaving. I am doing this for your own good, Godric. Remember that. I will see you soon,” and with that, he tore his hands away and started to walk away.”

Godric followed, “I see you are going to make this difficult.”

Harry quickened his pace and could feel Godric speeding up as well, knowing he could catch up.

Harry started running and put some magic in his speed. 

Godric was quickly speeding up, knowing that Harry was going to make a run for it. He also knew that if Harry managed to get to the edge of the ocean, he will be able to disappear. 

Harry ran, ran, and ran. For over a hundred miles they managed to make a spectacle of themselves. Harry would throw trees, branches, even managed to put a firewall between them, but Godric dodged, avoided, and jumped over it all. He was in hot pursuit of Harry, knowing what was at stake if he let him escape. 

They almost made it to the end of the field past the trees. The cliffs were just ahead, the waves crashing below made a thunderous roar that blocked all other sounds from Harry’s ears. 

Harry stopped just at the ledge to look behind him at Godric, one last time. 

Godric sped up, he could not let him go, Harry could not leave him. He was his everything. His friend, brother, father, savior, god, and mate. If he leaves…he loses…everything. 

“Goodbye, Godric,” Harry whispered. 

Then he apparated. 

“NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!” Godric screamed. 

He lunged for the spot, but he only landed on a rock. 

He stared unbelievingly at the ground, shook to the core. 

Staring at the ocean, the entity his people had worshipped for eons, he made a promise.

“I will find you, Harry, even if it takes me millennia, I will find you. We will be together, and I will make you the happiest person in the world. We are meant for each other, what is so wrong with me that you had to run? Am I not good enough? I will grow for you Harry, I will become stronger, faster, and more powerful for you Harry. Be safe, my love,” he vowed. 

Bon Temps, Louisiana

A 1967 Chevy Impala drove past the outer gate to come to a stop just a few feet from the person waiting on the steps.

The young man exited the vehicle. Ray bans were over his eyes and his raven black hair was windswept. Still whistling to Queen as he came to a halt in front of the beaming woman. 

“Welcome to Bon Temps, Louisiana Mr. Potter. Sir, you left your radio on,” said the older blonde woman. 

Harry took off his sunglasses and put them on his head, shaking his head.

“You never turn off Queen in the middle of a song. Mrs. Lavelle, is it? Thank you for waiting, custom always makes a fuss when somebody with a non-American passport gets checked in. I swear, every time I come into the states I always get hassled by police. Is it really so strange someone my age is not under the supervision of their parents?” Harry asked, annoyed.

Mrs. Lavelle laughed. “Well, I have never met someone as young and mature as you are Mr. Potter. The youth in America are a rowdy bunch and constantly need an eye kept on them. I’m sure you will be able to handle the locals just fine though. Not much happens in this town.”

Harry sighed, “That’s a relief. Moving from Britain might be a big change, but I needed it to set up my business. Were there any problems with the construction or can I see the inside?”

She shook her head. “No problems, thankfully you provided us with a detailed plan on what you wanted, and I must say you have a real eye for architecture. I dare say that this will be the most unique house in the entire county. I especially love all the cozy little features you added to make the house self-reliant.”

“I like my privacy. I also don’t like to be billed for using energy when I can just make it myself. It will only be me living here, but I might get a pet down the road. Time will only tell,” explained Harry. 

“Well, let me give you the full walkthrough, and welcome to Godric’s Hollow.”

Break

“Hey, Sookie, come here!” Darlene called over to Sookie.

Sookie quickly excused herself from the two regulars to go over to the kitchen window.

“What, Darlene? Can’t you see I’m busy, let me guess you need somebody to babysit, don’t you? Well, sorry, but I have plans with Bill tonight.”

Darlene shook her head, “No I don’t need a babysitter. I just heard from Martha who heard from Jackie who heard from Paula that somebody purchased the land up by Soulard road and they just finished building the house! There is also a rumor going around that the owner is a male teenager!”

Sookie just gave the redhead a raised eyebrow.

“Now Dar, you know gossiping is wrong and you should just keep your nose out of it. Though I admit it is a bit strange. No one ever moves into town unless they have relations in the area.” Sookie put the platter on the top shelf and brushed herself off. 

“It's hard to not gossip with how little happens around here. Hey, have you seen Lafayette lately? I know he had some vacation days saved up, but no one seems to have heard from him in a while and I am getting kind of worried,” Darlene started to twirl her hair around her finger. 

Sam came walking out of his office and went behind the bar to turn on the TV to put the news on for the folks.

Sookie looked up to the TV.

“Hey, isn’t that the vampire advocate something or other? Nan something or other that started the reveal?” asked the blonde.

Sam looked up from the register and frowned looking up.

“What’s going on now?” he asked, annoyed. 

He turned it up and soon enough the whole restaurant was watching the news. 

“Afternoon, everyone. As you all know my name is Nan Flanagan and I am a member of the American Vampire League who has incredible news for all vampires and humans alike. According to our sources, there is now a new food source for vampires that will start production in the United States. After being thoroughly tested, blood pops will be the new substitute for human blood. Speaking from personal experience, I can confidently claim that blood pops are not only less expensive for both vampires and human vendors to purchase, but it also provides more nutrition than that of True Blood. In the next few days, we are hoping that by word of mouth that news of blood pops will be spread so everyone can partake and voice their own opinions. This is a breakthrough for all species and provides options for vampires where there was none in the past. If there any questions on blood pops, please contact the number on your screen. Thank you.” 

Sookie grinned and clapped her hands together.

“This is great! Bill will be so happy to try something different. He always tells me how True Blood is terrible and most vampires don’t even bother with it because it tastes so bad.”

Darlene just patted Sookie’s hand and picked up her order. “Just make sure you don’t get your hopes up. Oh, and have fun with Bill tonight. You need to go out more, you will go crazy in that house if you stay cooped up.”

Sookie laughed, “Thanks, Darlene. You are a true friend.”

And with that they went back to work, trying their best not to show their annoyance with their customers and bad tippers.

Little did Sookie know about the whole shit storm that would soon take place in little old Bon Temps, Louisiana. About the newcomer and the secrets that constantly follow him. No, she did not comprehend the sheer madness that would soon follow, or how one teenager could affect her life so much both negatively and positively. One never knows what will happen when Death’s Master is involved.


	4. Harry Meets Sookie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, everyone. I am going back to school next week and I just had to spend over a thousand dollars on a new laptop that my wallet is still crying over. Thank you all for supporting me and I have been contemplating writing another story. Still, I was a little disappointed when I did not receive more comments or reviews about the story because this is really outside the box for me writing a story. Also, I am coming up with this story on the fly, so any input is appreciated if its polite and thoughtful. I also will point out that I am going to be pinpointed canon character flaws and while there will be some bashing, it is not in a cruel way. Harry’s character is pretty go with the flow, but he does have a savior complex slightly still, and if he witnesses something he disagrees with he will voice his opinion.

Chapter 10: 

Harry was outside in his garden when he heard a car coming towards him. 

The location of the newly founded Godric’s Hollow was carefully deliberated over a long period of time. Harry wanted to live somewhere where it was neither too far or close from the main town. It was easier to maintain some form of privacy while demonstrating to the locals that he was open and honest with himself. 

Still, it was a surprise to receive visitors so soon, he thought he had a least a few days before the locals went to his doorstep. 

One things for sure, no matter where you live, there will always be people who love nothing more than gossip. 

He looked over the fence to see a small beat up car with a young woman inside it. 

He quickly finished up picking vegetables and got up from the ground to walk over the fence, wiping his hands of dirt with his handkerchief. 

Sookie gave a large smile and quickly went up the walkway to greet the young man by the gate. 

“Hi! I live just down the road and just wanted to say welcome to Bon Temps. We don’t usually get new folks in these parts so your something of a celebrity right now. My name is Sookie Stackhouse,” said Sookie.

Harry shook her hand, smiling. “Nice to meet a local. My name is Harry, Harry Potter. So, tell me miss local, would you be interested in coming in the house to have a cup of tea with me?”

He was always open to meeting new people, it was a good way to make friends. 

She laughed, “I would be happy to, but I have to warn you I have a boyfriend.”

Not that it was any of his business, still it was best to clear the air quickly. 

“No problem. I always appreciate the company though, I may be a bit of a recluse, but I love talking to people. That’s why I have traveled all over the world, making friends with incredible people. Young, old, male, female it doesn’t matter to me. All I care about is personality. Trust me, your boyfriend has nothing to worry about,” said Harry.

Not that he would date anyone in there first place. Too risky. That and he had enough people hitting on him to last a lifetime. Or multiple in his case. 

“Well then, I would love to come for a cup of tea,” exclaimed Sookie. 

They both went up the walkway and walked into the house.

Fifteen Minutes Later

“I cannot believe you live here! This place looks so old, but I know for a fact that it was just built. Even the wood looks aged.”

Harry blushed, crossing his arms behind his back. “Thank you, I designed the house myself as well as the garden outside. I wanted to make this place a replica of the house I was born in. The garden, however, was my personal touch. I love to garden, and cooking is somewhat of a hobby of mine. I don’t like the smell of processed food, so I often try to obtain the freshest materials to work with. I’m thinking when I am more settled in I will have a dinner party, but who knows.” 

They were currently in the living room. Sookie was on the large dark brown couch while Harry was on the leather arm chair, preparing the tea. The coffee table too low to the ground, with a class finish on top. Surrounding them were the large bookcases built into the walls along with some hanging plants. Above them were the skylights and the windows that circled the room. 

Harry made sure to put in the windows that would protect vampires from sunlight. Best not to have guests burst into flames. That would be a mess to clean up from the carpet. It was Persian. 

The living room went to the kitchen which was a traditional British Kitchen with a working brick oven where he could make bread. He loved that thing, who wouldn’t want freshly baked bread daily? That stuff they sell in grocery stores were genetically modified and tasted horrible. 

In the room farthest indoors on the first floor was his study. He completed all the paperwork for his investments and any supernatural paperwork from many who sought his help. 

“So, what made you decide to move to Bon Temps. Like I said before, very few people come to these parts,” asked Sookie.

Harry chuckled, taking a sip of his tea. “I was in Britain on business when I saw the news that vampires came out of the closet. It was really shocking at first, especially with the manufacture of that True Blood stuff. I have quite a few friends who are vampires and told me how much they hated the stuff. That is tastes horrible and was nothing like real blood. They rely on donors for nourishment, so it gave me the idea to come to America and try to help as much as I can with both the movement and trying to make it more tolerable for humans and vampires to get along.”

He tried the drink himself. It was the most disgusting thing that he had ever had in his mouth. Even worse than the time he had to take skeleton grow in his second year. 

While he did not agree with the American Vampire League to come out of the closet so to speak, he would go along with it until it fell apart. Which he knew it would. 

Honestly, when he found out who’s bright idea it was to shove the existence of vampires down the public’s throat will answer to him. 

Sookie shook her head, incredulous. “You are so young, I have no idea how you could do that at your age. I was really interested when vampires came out into the open. My own boyfriend is a vampire, Bill Compton. He is mainstreaming though, so he relies on true blood. You are so accepting too, people around here don’t like vampires much. Some even call me a fangbanger because I’m dating Bill.”

His eyes furrowed, “Fangbanger?”

She sighed, “It is a derogatory term towards people who rather be with vampires than humans, females especially like getting bit and used as food. It can get really ugly, especially with more religious or redneck folks like around here.”

“That is truly a disgusting term,” Harry said in disdain. “It is up to the individual person if they want to be in any kind of relationship with a vampire. I know sometimes humans can be taken advantage of, but I don’t blame an entire species based on the actions of a few.”

It would be ludicrous to think otherwise. Vampires are naturally stronger, faster, and have been exposed too much to the cruelty of the system that a select few established to have more power.

He could intervene at any time during tribunals, but he tried to keep out of politics as much as possible. Harry knew from experience that vampires were children in basic terms. Little did they like to admit that they were just like humans. Everyone wanted their voice to be heard and to put down anyone who would disagree with them. Age, strength, and blood was all that mattered to vampire society. 

“Then I am sure that you will be good for folks here, they need to understand that vampires are people just like us. That no matter what their history is, they are citizens as well and liable to the same thing we are. I try to see the good in everybody, and know that we can bridge the gap soon,” said Sookie, smoothing out her white skirt. 

Harry held up a finger, “I’m going to stop you right there. I know vampires, intimately. I know how they think and act. Not only do I know that, but I also know that they are not just like humans. Vampires have a very brutal legal system, because they cannot be punished like humans because they have a higher pain tolerance, longer lifespan, and have harsher personalities than the current population based on their traditional views from living so long. That is why is has been over two years there has been little to no progress between humans and vampires. There is bias on both sides and cannot be treated the same.” 

“But I don’t believe that, Bill is the sweetest gentleman I know, and he says that he is different from the rest of them. I know Bill, and he would only be violent if someone was trying to hurt me,” Sookie explained. 

Harry furrowed his eye brows, concerned for the young blonde girl who physical was only a few years his senior. He could see in her eyes the innocence she held. Best to give her a reality check before she became out of her depth. 

“How long have you known Mr. Compton?” inquired Harry. 

Sookie tilted her head, confused. “Not that long, but I know him! What does that have to do with anything?”

It baffled her that Harry would ask that question right off the bat. 

Harry shrugged, leaning back into the couch.

“All I’m saying is not to take everything someone says at face value. From your own mouth, you have admitted that you have not known Mr. Compton that long, and vampires have been known for about two years. Public appearance is everything, because if you’re a vampire, you must worry about not only vampires who hold authority over you, but humans as well. Everyone is under a microscope as of right now, where before the reveal they could do whatever they wanted as long as they didn’t reveal what they were or cause embarrassment for their line. All in all, a pretty simple system with few rules,” admitted Harry, nonchalant about the whole issue. 

“That is barbaric! What about when a vampire murders a person? Or rapes them? Are they not held liable for their actions? That is stupid! And Bill would never do anything that would get him in trouble, he is bigger than that. He told me that he was different, and I believe him. I would never be with someone that tormented humans or used them as entertainment. I know everything about him that matters,” exclaimed Sookie, affronted about the information she had just received. 

Harry leaned forward, looking deep into her eyes. 

“Tell me, Sookie, who is Mr. Compton’s maker? How was he trained in the ways of vampire society? What were his highs and lows in his lifetime? What did he do for entertainment? What were his first years like? What is his role in society? All these questions matter, do you know any of them?” asked Harry, trying to get through to her. To make her think. 

Sookie looked down, thinking about everything Harry asked her. Bill always avoided answering anything about what he did in his past, almost always focusing on her and her life. Not to say she wasn’t curious, but Bill was a good guy. The type of man she had always imagined herself marrying. A perfect southern gentleman who knew how to treat a lady. But perhaps Harry was right, what did she know about Bill? They did get together a little fast for her tastes, but it seemed so right. Especially after he rescued her after she saved him. It was romantic and sweet that someone cared for her like he did. Though Harry was right, there were too many unanswered questions that she never really felt the need to know that she should. 

Harry did not mean to be cruel to the young girl, but even he could see that she was in a relationship without knowing anything about her other half. He had seen it many times before. Vampire would meet a naïve innocent human, promise them the world, use them, and ditch them when they grew bored. It was a harsh reality of the world they lived in. 

“You might be right. Thanks so much for meeting with me, I really appreciate it. I have a feeling we will get along great. Let me know if you ever want to hang out,” said Sookie, getting up and walking to the door. 

Harry followed her walking her to her car and even opening the door for her. 

“Have a nice night, Sookie. I look forward to hearing from you soon,” said Harry. 

He waved to the car as it left his driveway and turned left. He then slowly made his way indoors.

Well, that was something he wasn’t expecting.

Hopefully he will see Sookie again. Helping people was just something he always did. He just hopes his thoughts on Compton prove false, it is never easy to forget a first love. Not that he would know much about that, personally. 

Harry had established a few harmless connections in the past, even doing away with his virginity, and he had experienced nothing special. It was with a random stranger and he was an okay experience. He knew not to respond to anyone’s advances toward him, he learned a while ago it was best to keep everyone at a distance. Especially with what happened…. with him. 

He regretted how he dealt with Godric’s feelings toward him. Harry had built a barrier around himself, to protect himself from the lonely existence he led. It seemed impossible that someone could care for him much less love him the way Godric claimed to. He also admitted that he treated Godric with kid gloves because of his ordeal. No one should have had to go through what he did. Even his abuse at the hands of the Dursley’s never went as far as rape, or any other treatments Godric went through. 

He could have done a lot of things besides run. Harry could have restrained him, talked to him, or even make him forget about his perceived feelings for him. 

Harry chose none of those options. 

Instead, he turned his back on the one person who he truly became close to in this world. 

Godric has always been and always will be his friend, brother, and son. 

All he could think of back then was that the boy he knew became a man and loved Harry in a way he couldn’t imagine returning. Harry thought of himself as the young man’s father after all. He was never into incest, not like the pureblood families back in his own world. 

He still kept tabs on Godric from time to time, just to see how he was doing. Though not in person, of course. There was no telling what would happen if Godric and him were in the same room together. 

Harry still felt like he had betrayed Godric, he left him alone. Something he promised to never do. 

So, he had exiled himself after that. He resigned himself to forever travel from place to place, just like before he had met the boy at the stream. 

Perhaps they will meet again, Harry did not know if he could ever forgive himself. 

He knew Godric was a sheriff in Dallas, Texas and seemed to be doing well for himself. Everyone he asked about Godric seemed to be in awe of him, as they should. After they had parted, Godric had built himself quite the reputation. Most even nicknamed him death, which amused Harry to no end. 

He came to Louisiana for a reason, to distribute blood pops and to find information on Sirius. 

Harry learned from one of his many sources that Sirius had been spotted, but often disappears. He has no idea how long he has been around but hopes to catch up to his Godfather quickly. He must be so confused, and he knows how to run. 

He won’t be complete until he is with Sirius again. He had spent so long looking for him. 

Harry’s phone rang, and he quickly looked at the caller ID. 

Unknown number, strange….

“Hello?” asked Harry. 

“Is this Mr. Harry Potter?” asked a woman’s voice. 

“Yes, may I ask who is calling?” Harry was confused.

“My name is Pam, and I am co-owner of a bar here in Shreveport. I was wondering if we can set up a meeting to discuss a possible business venture with your blood pops. We are very interested in trying your product. Is there any chance you can possibly come to our business at say around 10 tonight?”

“That would be fine, may I ask the name of the business?”

“Fangstasia, my partner will also be there, and he would love to meet you Mr. Potter.”

“Okay, I will see you at 10 tonight at Fangstasia. It was nice talking with you Ms. Pam.”

“Looking forward to see you, Sugar. Take care now,” and with that she hung up. 

Harry looked at his phone, lost for words. 

Perhaps it won’t be so boring here after all.


	5. The Kinky Sex Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Just to let you guys know since I am back in school I will only be updating once a week or every 10 days or so because of the work load I will be dealing with. I also got some requests to make this a threesome piece with Harry/Godric/Eric, but this story will be purely Godric and Harry. If I wanted this story to be a ménage piece I would have written it in a different way to better include a backstory with Eric. I also saw a review that commented on Harry’s competence when going through the veil with close to nothing. It’s because he did not know what would happen when he went through the veil. He did not keep any truly magical items and kept more symbolic items with him. I even got a message asking about the elder wand, the cloak, and ring. He absorbed them, and I will get into detail later more about his powers. Remember, I love comments from you guys and I always read them. If any of you have a comment or think of something good for the story let me know. Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 5:

Harry made it to Shreveport with fifteen minutes to spare. He simply sat in his car and stared at what he knew was Fangtasia and only kept thinking.

What in the bloody hell am I signing up for? 

He could tell that it was a bar judging from the noise emanating from the building and the long line of people being checked at the entrance. 

What really boggled his mind was the outfits that they all were wearing. Both humans and vampires were decked out in what he could only describe as bondage gear. 

Yikes. 

Perhaps this was a theme night? Maybe a day of the week when everyone dressed up to get drinks at a discount? 

No, not with his luck at least. 

He really agreed to come to a sex club. That was the only thing that could be happening in Harry’s frozen mind. 

Perhaps he should leave? No, that would be extremely rude. Perhaps send a consultant out with a free sample of pops? Naw, that wouldn’t work either. 

There was only one option left. 

He would have to leave the Impala. 

Walk to the front door. 

And greet the owners of the kinky sex club. 

Fate hated him. Even in this world, oh how she loved to torment him. 

What he ever did to make him her bitch, he apologized a thousand times over. 

Fate’s a bitch, there is no reasoning with her. 

That’s called life, Potter! Yelled the voice in his head that sounded remarkably like his ex-potions professor. 

He ignored it whenever he could. 

Which was often. 

People were staring at him through the windshield. 

Perhaps he should get out of the car now. 

With that thought, Harry picked up the cooler of blood pops and got out of the car to walk up to the dark entrance. 

A woman was at the door in a tight latex dress. Her dirty blonde hair was up in a tasteful hairdo with a clip to hold it up. Her heels were both high and deadly with their height. The woman’s eyes caught his as he made his way to her, bypassing the line altogether and ignored the booing that followed in his footsteps. 

“Hey, get in the back of the line!”

“Poser, wait your turn!”

“How about you come over here, Cutie, and I’ll give you something to dream about!”

Harry ignored all the voices and kept his gaze on the blonde’s own amused eyes. 

The woman gave the barest hint of a smirk.

“Well hello there, Sweet Thing. What could I do for you tonight? Looking for a vampire to give you a memorable time?” 

She flashed her fangs at him and licked the tip of her fang with her tongue.

Harry simply looked at her and gave no reaction. 

It’s not like any vampires could hurt him anyway. 

He knew this from experience. 

Vampires could be such petty creatures. Especially when they were rejected. Just because they were turned into a semi-immortal being does not mean they were made more attractive. Some vampires were were quite ugly, both on the inside and outside. 

“Cute. My name is Harry Potter. I am here to speak with the owners about a possible business venture in blood pops? I believe I talked to a Pam on the phone earlier this evening.”

Straight and to the point. 

The woman’s fangs clicked as they sheathed themselves and her smirk quickly faded.

“Mr. Potter, what a pleasure. Yes, I am Pam the one you spoke with earlier. Please, forgive me. Here at Fangtasia we have an image to represent and I was just keeping in character. You understand?” She gave a clearly fake sweet smile that looked like it would split her face. 

It probably killed her on the inside to apologize to a human. He could tell that this was a strong-willed woman who went through the motions in her life. While he wasn’t strongly connected to vampires, he could still get vibes or energy from them that were indicators of their person. 

She also had a taste for luxury if the jewels and shoes on her person were any indications. This could either mean that she grew up with nicer things or she was starved of them, thus creating a complex to want the finer things in life when before they were unattainable. 

“Of course, I admit I was slightly concerned when I saw this establishment. I thought I took a wrong turn and ended up at a kinky sex club. Though from what I see inside, I can guess it’s a little of both,” he admitted. 

Pam gave a startled laugh, clearly stunned by his admission. 

Judging from her expression, she obviously did not laugh much in front of strangers. 

“I have never heard a human so blatantly voice their opinion of this place. It is rather…refreshing. Come with me, my Maker wishes to see you,” and with that she turned and walked away. 

Harry followed her, talking in the bar as they moved around the flowing crowd of sweaty, aroused, fearful humans. 

It seemed to be a somewhat simple design. Dark, stark, and made to emphasize one area only. That being the raised dais which looked like a stage with a throne at the center. 

In the chair was a man, a very large man that Harry would have to crane his neck to even view his eyes. His hair was a silky-smooth likeness to that of the Malfoys he used to know and close to the same color. Except this man must have been a warrior when he was human instead of an aristocrat that saw little to no action. No, the older vampire looked Viking, warriors who inhabited the northern cold lands that would often conquer neighboring lands and lived for battles. Mead, women, family, and battle being the only true representations of their culture from what Harry experienced years ago. 

Harry did not often engage with humans or other creatures in battle due to his slight hands-off methods when engaging with others. If his friends were in trouble, he would help them in any way that he could that did not include violence, but rather protection and strategy. Or looking after the women and children while the men were off defending their territory. When strangers heard of his power came to him pleading for power, wealth, or knowledge he would turn them away. It took great efforts to gain Harry’s favor and trust, and he knew to never fully trust anyone until they proved themselves. 

He did not like the way the man was eyeing him, like a steak ready to be eaten or a bitch in heat begging to be bred from a virile fertile man that would be aching for days if not weeks. 

Harry was immune to those looks, he had received more propositions over the years than he could count and rejected all of them. 

It was only when Harry grew tired of not knowing what sex was like did he approach one of his true good male human friends that he broke his long-held celibacy. 

It was alright for what it was, non-committed physical release. It meant nothing to Harry, and he was honest when he said he didn’t think he could do it again with someone he wasn’t in a relationship with. 

He often thought that modern people put way too much significance and status in virginity and sex. For so many years, virginity was considered a status symbol, but nowadays is something to be gotten rid of as quickly as possible with a string of expectations. Harry thought it was odd that girls would expect romantic gestures or long-lasting promises to be held with the stigma that was associated with males and their sexual prowess. Its unfair that males and females are treated completely differently by their own sex when it is revealed that they are virgins. 

Harry did not have many expectations going into the situation. He just brought up his thoughts to his friend, Xavier, and he readily agreed that they would lose their virginity to the other. Again, it suited the purpose it was meant for. Harry and Xavier are still good friends. Xavier even introduced Harry to his fiancé, Ben, last summer who was a very petite redhead with little nerdy personality that made him extremely adorable. Harry tended to use him as a human teddy bear whenever they got together. It was hard not to with someone as cute as Benny with the carrot top hair and innocent brown eyes. 

He quickly shook off his thoughts as they were quickly approaching the front of the stage. 

“Eric, I have brought you Mr. Potter. The owner of those blood pops we have been hearing so much about.” Pam was quick to introduce Harry. 

Eric simply smirked and gave Harry a long, tortuous glance over that made Harry want to puff up in anger. 

“Good, I have been looking forward to making your acquaintance Mr. Potter. Pam as well as several of my associate have been telling me about your product. Tell me, is it better than that disgusting sewage True Blood? Or is it another ploy of the AVL or Authority that have put you up to this? Don’t lie to me, I will know if you do,” Eric ended his statement with a flash of his fangs, which were slightly curved to make a heart shape. 

Did these two really think he would be intimidated by mere flashes of fang? Were people so spineless that they couldn’t stand their ground? Obviously, some vampires needed to have their ego’s reduced in size. 

Harry spoke calmly, enough to emphasize his position, but to also warn the vampire to not mess with him. “Blood pops are entirely my creation. I am not in league with any perceived vampire authority and I am not in league with the AVL who talk out of their ass and make kissy faces with politicians for the media. I have brought some samples of different types of blood pops for you to try on the house. But let me make one thing clear. I am not a sniveling coward who shrinks at the sight of fangs. I have many close friends who happen to be vampires and you do not strike me as intimidating. There are men far more dangerous and powerful than you. It is merely pride that makes you think otherwise. So, if we are done with the exchange of insults, I would like to move on to why I am here.”

Harry was not holding any punches. He would not let anyone walk all over him. He was frankly tired of the young vampires who thought that they were the most powerful thing in the world and their actions held no consequence. Obviously, he should have intervened much sooner in politics, but they were so draining! He may not enjoy it, but he really needed to put this vampire in his place. Harry would not give everything away but give the blonde giant subtle hints on his identity and see how he reacts. 

Eric simply stared at him, dumbfounded. He had never been addressed this way by a human before. While there was something off about this one human he was just that, a human. A rather beautiful human with the long raven hair, striking pale features, and mesmerizing green eyes even more colorful than emeralds. As soon as Eric saw the young male behind his Child he was struck still. The amount of lust the overwhelmed the Viking had only happened a handful of times in his long life. Eric was a very sexual creature, but what this male made him feel made any lingering thoughts of the blonde mind reader vanish from his mind. 

There was something off about the human. Something about him drew Eric in like no other. Any worries he had about his maker were put on hold for a short moment as he took in Harry Potter. The man of mystery that was in the minds of many vampires. When blood pops came out to the public, it was the main topic of gossip in the supernatural community. Many swore by the concoction while others were weary based on the ‘success’ of true blood, thinking it was more of a ploy to assimilate. The man behind the product, however, caused even more tongues to wag. If there was one thing that the supernatural like to do, it was gossip. Potter never made a public appearance, much less appeared on the media to talk about his product. No, this man liked to remain quiet. In fact, the male before him could barely be considered a man, since he looked so long. Eric guessed his age to be mid to early teens, but it was hard to tell the age or mortals nowadays. 

While normally he would punish any who dared to question him, he will let it go. Potter was right after all, there were others out there who were older and stronger than him, but not many. Luckily his maker was over 2,000 years old, leaving him to be 1,000 which only a few could top in this side of the world. Best to lean back and see how the male reacts. Best to get entertainment while he could, and he knew this attractive male would be quite the amusement for him and his Child. 

“Very well, it is nice to see a human that does not shrivel at the sight of a being stronger than he, but also acknowledges that there are predators much stronger than them. You stated a fact, which is true. Please, come sit next to me. I enjoy amusing company, it makes the time go quicker, besides we have much to discuss,” Eric grinned at Harry and gestured to the seat on his right side while Pam took her place behind him, leaning on the back of the throne. 

Harry made his way up the dais, and took the seat offered to him. Taking care to put at least a foot distance between him and the horny vampire. Really, those pants did little to hide his arousal from view. Then again, the humans were eating it up, really this was a sex club, it just wasn’t advertised so blatantly. 

“My name is Eric Northman, and the owner of Fangtasia. I have heard of your blood pops and have had mixed reviews from those who have tried it and swear by it, and those who are skeptical that it was another attempt by the AVL for us to make nice with the humans. I appreciate your candor, and I would like to try for myself your blood pops. So, what do you have with you tonight?” Eric leaned back on his throne, stretching his legs out so one of them brushed Harry’s foot. 

Harry simply ignored it. He picked up the cooler that was by his feet and put it on his lap facing the two vampires. Then he opened the case to their scrutiny. 

“Inside here we have blood pops, which are cool solutions that contain both human blood and nutrients that have been proven to help energize, stabilize, and quench the thirst of a vampire. This product, unlike true blood, is more blood than anything else, which is better for the individual then just filler or substitutes. Before entering the market, I had many of my vampire friends try each batch to see if it suited them. It comes highly recommended and I even have sworn statements right here of the vampires in question and their reviews on the product.” He passed the packet of paper to Eric, making sure not to react when the blonde’s hand brushed his. 

Eric glanced over the reviews, his eyebrows lifting in stunned disbelief on the signatures in front of him. There were many older wealthy, powerful vampires that gave Eric pause. Peering over the packet, he took in the form of the young male. He may have been beautiful, but it was unheard for one human to know so many of his kind with as much influence as they did. The queen of China was even on the list who he knew to be one of the most human hating vampires in the world, due to her experience of being captured by her own family for profit, for her blood to be used in ancient Chinese elixirs that required the blood of a spirit, which they perceived her to be. She had taken great pleasure in wiping out her entire clan and built her empire on top of the remains of what was once her own family. 

How could one small human hold so much influence?

“Everyone leave,” he ordered. 

Several of the humans looked confused and looked to one another. Some started to leave, but many were hanging back. Some women were giving him lusty doe eyed looks, hoping to entice him to choose them to go to the basement, where he would indulge in his physical desires with them. However, all he was focused on at present was the human male in front of him. A mystery was what he really was. 

Eric did not like mysteries, it led to trouble further down the road. 

“I said leave!” he roared, the sound echoing throughout the bar.

With that everyone started to flee, a rush of humans trying to leave as quickly as they could. Many humans were too slow and got shoved, pushed, or heavily bruised leaving, but he did not care. There was business to be discussed, in private with little to no distractions. 

Harry looked startled, slowly getting up with the cooler.

A hard glare stopped him from getting up. 

“Not you, I wanted up to have some privacy to discuss business. Best to not let the vermin hear us, they always try to intervene for their own selfish ignorant desires,” Eric seemed very confident, able to maintain the tightest control in his surroundings. Someone who was comfortable in his own skin, knowing that he was the dominant one in the area. 

Harry sat back down, annoyed at the way the vampire commanded those around him, like they were his servants. Those types of people always got on his nerves, which only grew from the time he spent back in the wizarding world. 

“Anyway, here I have a case of blood pops with two of every blood type. I know each vampire has their own preference, which is either from the individual or from their familial line. So which type will the two of you try? What is your favorite type?” Harry just wanted to get this done with. He wanted to go home, take a nice long hot bubble bath, and curl up in front of the fire with a good book. Was it really too much to ask?

“AB- please for both my Child and I, we find that it is sweeter than the others. It is a favorite in our line, like father like daughter right, Pam?” Eric quirked an eyebrow at Harry, while asking his progeny. 

Pam purred, “Of course, Daddy.” 

Harry took out the two mentioned blood pops, uncovered their wrapping, and handed one to each of the vampires. 

Eric and Pam looked at one another, cheers their pops, and popped them in their mouths. 

They both moaned, loudly. 

Pam closed her eyes as soon as the pop rested on her tongue, the blood slowly melting and dripping down her throat. The taste was divine, almost pure, like a virgin’s, but left her with chills rolling down her spine. It quenched her thirst while also giving a refreshing feeling that made her feel much better than eating some of the more repulsive clients who were regulars at Fangtasia. Dear, this stuff was entire worlds away from that disguising true blood concoction. 

Eric had a similar reaction to Pam, but thoughts were racing through his mind. How could something so innocent looking, taste so good? For a vampire no less? Regular blood straight from the vein was hot, like a thick red wine down his throat. These blood pops though left a smooth cool trail that refreshed him and made him feel like he had been energized. It was hard to find a nice enough meal in in the bar, though sometimes he got lucky. While he often snarled at the thought of consuming any kind of man-made product rather than the life sustaining red hot blood straight form the vein like vampires were made to do. This could be a nice alternative for when there wasn’t much to be found or when he needed a little pick me up. 

Eric opened his eyes and stared into the deep emerald eyes of the other male’s. He could see the amusement within those mesmerizing eyes of his and strangely enough, conceded to him. The boy knew his product, and he also knew what their reaction would be like. Perhaps Mr. Potter would be fun to keep around, it was so hard to find good entertainment. That and Eric knew that he would have fun riling the boy up and make him blush. He loved to make humans embarrassed, so used to being polite and not talking about intimate pleasures. Yes, he would have fun with this human. 

“I admit to being wrong about your product, Mr. Potter. So, tell me how much these blood pops are. They must be more expensive than true bloods judging by their taste and the blood’s purity. Will I have to label this product as top shelf in my bar?” inquired Eric. 

Harry shook his head, “No, for this product it comes in cases of 100, and can be stored up to a month which makes it really good for the slow season. You can order a single blood type by the case or you can order a mixed box that comes with a mix of all types. To maintain stability, we are charging the same price for each blood type for a case of 100 it is 500. I charge only five dollars per blood pop, but I like to stress to my business partners to not overcharge the people buying my product. The goal of these blood pops was to create an alternative for vampires, and to help young one’s who do not have the funds or skills to acquire what they need.”

Eric was stumped. Here he had a young boy, who created a product that was not only a good source of blood, but tasted wonderful and wasn’t charging anyone up the nose for it? Yes, he will have to keep an eye on this one. It may prove useful in the future. 

“For a price that low, I will charge a blood pop for fifteen dollars which will be around how much I charge for alcohol. Are you planning on releasing these to general stores or chain markets?” Eric asked, now finished with the pop and tossed the stick into a nearby trash. 

Harry shook his head, “No, I want my product to be available to local businessmen, not large national corporations that puts local businesses in the red trying to meet the inexpensive prices. I am a firm believer in community and I do not think corporations hold that value. I want the power to be behind the members of the community, who put money within the community, and maintain it. I already had meetings with owners of restaurants, bars, local inns, anything that is not a large chain.”

He was really passionate about that when he was developing blood pops. Harry had seen so many businesses have to close down due to large corporations moving in taking all the customers or being forced to pay extra taxes to support them because of the increase of police, ambulances, and fire fighters needed to support the companies if something were to happen. He was fortunate in being quite wealthy, but he always shared his wealth in the communities he lived in by setting up protected areas, establishing public areas, or even running businesses that would benefit the town in some way. 

“I admire that. I enjoy your product and the revenue it will provide by the patrons here at Fangtasia. Tell me Pam, did you enjoy the blood pops?”

“I enjoyed it as well, and I have a feeling that we will both grow rather fond of young Harry here. May we call you Harry? It would be good for us to be on…. friendly terms after all.” Pam cast a cool look at the young boy, knowing that he will provide amusement in the future. That and he strangely aroused a small motherly feeling within her. Not that she had much of a maternal instinct, children were disgustingly loud pests. 

“You may, I ask all my associate to call me Harry. Thank you for taking me seriously, most people find it odd to do business with a teenager, even if they are quite capable of holding themselves in a room full of greedy jackals.”

They quickly concluded their business such as logistics and they would have a shipment within the following day of 300 blood pops. Harry was also invited to come by the bar at anytime and they would love to see him. Eric even cheekily hinted that he would enjoy seeing Harry performing on one of the polls when he managed to convince him which only made the raven-haired boy roll his eyes. 

Harry had just put the blood pops in the freezer when the door to the bar bashed open with a vampire coming through with a bloody female in his arms. 

“Eric, its Sookie! Something attacked her, and my blood isn’t working!”

Fuck. My. Life.


	6. Harry Has Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just start off with how disappointed I was about the number of reviews I received. The ones that I did receive were great and gave me some inspiration on how to proceed with the story. However, I can easily tell that hundreds of people are reading this story through the traffic graph and a tiny fragment of people are reviewing. This isn’t a status contest for me like other authors, but I legitimately want to know what you guys think outside of good, can’t wait for the next chapter! I am open to suggestions and I am coming at this from a novice perspective. So, if any of you have a good idea of a scene you will like to play out or perhaps an event that could happen in the story would be great. I will also give credit to where it is due. School is hectic right now, but I am putting aside time every week to work on this story. I just want to know if you guys appreciate it, and if I’m doing an alright job trying to convey what happens in my brain to an actual story write up. 
> 
> Thank you for those who reviewed chapter 5:  
> KuroMegane_Cross  
> Dezzirae95  
> Bookgirl (ariadragoncrest)  
> DinoGlitter  
> Narata

Chapter 6:

Harry just stared in complete befuddlement at what was happening in front of him. 

Eric and the other vampire, who he has now discovered to be the ever-elusive Bill Compton, were huddling around Sookie Stackhouse who had been attack by some strange creature. 

Something that stunk to high heaven. It seemed familiar, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. 

Oh, well. It will come to him eventually. 

He honestly thought they all forgot about him. Here he was, sitting daintily on a stool by the bar, sipping some coke out of a bendy straw. 

Classy, he was. He didn’t need to lose any more braincells thank you very much. 

The blonde was screaming up a storm as the very short doctor was treating her. From what the professional was pouring on her, it wasn’t much of a surprise. 

It was a mixture of minerals similar to iron with a hint of essence of sun from the Virku plant only native to Europe. Did wonders for faeries and their hybrid offspring, but boy did it hurt like a bitch. 

He made it after a rowdy bunch of teenage faerie hybrids got into mischief with a werewolf and weren’t healing from their venom. Harry could have made it feel a lot less painful, but how would they ever learn not to do anything stupid?

“Head of a bull. That's what she said,” asserted Compton. Adamant that whatever Sookie told him was the truth. 

“It was dark. It all happened in seconds.”

Eric was having a hard time believing him. “So, you didn't see this bull man? A shadow? A glimpse? Did you even smell the thing after it left?” The Viking made some very good points. 

“No,” Compton admitted. Even he thought it sounded unlikely. 

“And you gave her your blood?” Which should have solved the problem. 

“It didn't work. You ever heard of anything like this?” The southern vampire was massaging his forehead, at a loss at what to do. 

Apparently, Vampires did get headaches. Huh, you learn something new every day. 

“Surprisingly, no. Pam. Chow.” Eric called. 

They both appeared in seconds. Chow looked like he couldn’t care less. Pam on the other hand…

“I thought in over a thousand years I'd seen everything there was to see. Search the woods around Highway 71,” Eric needed to get this figured out and fast. 

Pam just shrugged and looked at her perfectly painted nails. She couldn’t be bothered to look for some mangy animal for just some passing blonde fancy of her Maker. “He can do it. I'm wearing my favorite pumps.”

Eric gave her a look, and with a pout, she left. 

Not happily though, that much he could tell. 

Eric glanced at Compton at his questioning glance. “She is extremely lazy but loyal.  
How's yours? Jessica.” 

Smart move. No one wanted to touch that situation with a ten-foot pole. 

Compton scoffed, “Petulant. Dangerous. Afraid. Everything I knew she would be. Which is why I didn’t want her in the first place.”

Now was the time Harry decided to put his two cents in. 

“Are you talking about a new vampire? What do you mean you didn’t want her? What happened?” Harry needed to figure this out, and quickly. 

Eric and Compton both looked at the young male, no longer sipping his sugary concoction. 

“Who the hell are you? Your obviously human, what are you Eric’s newest pet?” The ignorant southern vampire spat out. 

Harry gave him one of his looks, the one that made even the most prideful egotistical heartless beings feel guilty. He knew from early on not to rule through fear, but guilt. Fear makes one rebel, guilt sticks to the person until they make it right, less it drives them mad. 

His appearance helped too, in the long-run. Who could say no to him? He had biggest, widest, and most evil weapon of destruction under his belt. 

Get your mind out of the gutter. 

He means his dreaded, unfair, evil, puppy dog eyes that could make anything quake. 

The giant, green, glistening jewels that were his eyes could halt an entire army. Who could harm something so innocent and non-threatening?

Harry was not heartless though, he only used it when he needed it. It also taught the more vane vampires to think twice before insulting just any human. 

Bill looked very uncomfortable, caving quickly under the eyes that wanted to make his heart burst out of his chest. Normally he didn’t care for human emotion, but those eyes were deadly. 

“My name is Harry Potter. I am Mr. Northman’s blood pop supplier. We were just concluding our meeting when you came in with your girlfriend, Sookie. I met her earlier when she visited me at my home. However, what I am more concerned with is the new vampire you two are discussing. I have quite a few friends in the supernatural community, so I know enough to know when something isn’t quite right. So, care to explain to why you Made a vampire when you were very much opposed?” Harry made sure to keep eye contact with the vampire, not giving him any room to lie. 

He hated liars, they were second only to betrayers. They weren’t fit to lick the bottom of his boots. 

Eric looked amused during the confrontation. While he himself didn’t know much about the young raven-haired male, he knew Compton’s attitude and lack of manners would bring out more information on the mysterious individual. That and it was entertaining to see the younger vampire squirm in front of a much younger innocent looking petit male. 

“Her name is Jessica, I was forced to turn her to replace the vampire I had killed to save Sookie. It was decreed by the Magister that the scared blood had to be replaced. I didn’t want to do it, she was only a child. Now I’m stuck with her. Teaching her to feed and not hunt has been disastrous, and I cannot control her. I don’t know what to do with her,” Compton said. 

Harry contemplated the vampire before him. Not only did he say that he didn’t want the Child at any time, but it was clear that he considered her not worthy of his time and effort. He mentioned control, not liking that someone new wouldn’t know their place. 

He would need to talk to Jorge about this. Turning a girl as punishment was despicable, especially someone as young as Compton is saying. Harry would make sure to have Jorge answer to his unorthodox verdict. He knew he should have watched the justice system more, but if this was happening when he wasn’t watching, he needed to make sure to set an example. 

It was time to come out in the open. He was surprised that Eric did not know him. Perhaps the Authority has been burying secrets they didn’t want the public to know, human or vampire. 

“I see. Perhaps I could be of help. Not only would I be able to help with her cravings, having created blood pops, but I would be able to better teach her about vampire society. Speaking from personal experience, I know what she needs to learn and how to do it. Bring the girl to this address tomorrow after sunset, I will make sure she knows everything about her new culture,” Harry said, giving Compton his business card after writing his address down. 

“Thank you,” Bill said, confused. Who was this guy?

Harry had a soft spot for young vampires, they needed a teacher who cared about them to learn. Not someone who openly disliked them or considered them a nuisance. Harry knew what it was like to feel unwanted, there was no way he would allow it to happen to anyone else on his watch. 

Not now, not ever. 

The doctor came toward them after picking up her equipment. “You can give her blood now. Her body should accept it.”

Immediately the two vampires started their own pissing contest. 

“Mine is much stronger. Allow me.,” Eric said smugly. 

The southern vampire grabbed his wrist. 

“Never,” he snarled. 

He looked down to the blonde, “Sookie, can you hear me? You must drink.” He opened bit into his wrist and put it to her mouth, urging her to drink. 

The doctor was heading out the door. 

“I'll expect my payment by the end of the week.”

“It's always a pleasure doing business with you,” Eric said smoothly. 

“Fuck off,” she said plainly, walking out the door. 

“Clearly the pleasure is one-sided,” Bill said. 

“She's no fan of the fang, that’s for sure,” Eric commented. 

“I like her,” Harry smiled. 

He always did like spunk. It kept things interesting. 

Not long after Pam and Chow made it back. Turned out they didn’t know what attacked Sookie. Apparently, it smelt horrible and the searching ruined Pam’s much-loved pumps. He knew Eric would pay for it, through his wallet. Another reason he didn’t spend much time around female vampires. They knew how to put a hole in your wallet. He had never met a female vampire who did not have expensive taste. 

Harry quickly said good night to everyone and told Eric he would be there in the morning to check on Sookie since all the vampires would be dead for the day. He agreed and said to just come in since Ginger would be there already. 

As he made his way home in his car all he could think about was how everything seemed to be moving quickly. He had just announced to the public about blood pops, created a business relationship with the oldest most annoying vampire in the area, agreed to educate a baby vampire, and now having a somewhat tentative friendship with the blonde mind reader Sookie. 

He knew she had attempted to read his thoughts, which he conjured up an illusion of her reading his mind. Best not to have too many questions asked about him so soon. He knew something was starting. Something big. Oh well, best to get some sleep while he could. 

He soon made it home and collapsed onto his bed. Quickly falling asleep, he couldn’t help but wonder what was in store for him. 

Next afternoon

Harry got up nice and early to garden some and made some food ready to bring to Fangtasia for Sookie. He figured since the bar was habited by vampires, food wouldn’t be available. 

He managed to whip up some nice blueberry waffles with maple syrup and some breakfast sandwiches with egg whites, cheese, and zucchini. For all he knew, Sookie was a vegetarian. In a nice insulated thermos, he also prepared some nice ginger tea with some healing herbs that would help the young girl out. Subtle, and something no one could question him on. 

As Harry was driving to the bar, he couldn’t help but think about the mess he was getting in when he should be following up on his contacts to look for Sirius. Though like most of his life, fate hated him and loved having him as her bitch. 

Perhaps it was saving people complex he thought he had under control finally. Or maybe it was because he always managed to be in the wrong place at the worst time. 

He liked to think that he has grown a lot from his time as the master of death. He now no longer tried to save every single person, did not trust people blindly, and learned to watch from the sidelines rather than simply react without thought. 

When he pulled up into the parking lot he saw that the door was partially cracked, which meant that the before mentioned Ginger was already there. 

Harry collected his morning goodies just in time to see a really skinny tanned woman in very little clothes offering Sookie a sandwich, which looked terrible if he was honest. 

Sookie saw him at the door and smiled. 

“Harry, what are you doing here? Do you work for Eric or something?”

Harry should his head, “No, I was here on business last night when Compton came crashing in here with you in his arms. How are you feeling?”

She jumped up and gave a little twirl. “I am feeling much better! I don’t know what attacked me, but I don’t feel anything, so I guess Bill’s blood worked after taking whatever that doctor lady gave me. Whatcha got there?” She gave a hearty sniff and her stomach growled. 

Harry put his food down and started opening containers. 

“I brought you some breakfast, I didn’t know if you had any dietary needs, so I kept it vegetarian to keep it safe. There is plenty for you to, if I’m to guess your Ginger, right?” Harry asked. 

The woman looked startled, as if she didn’t think he would speak with her. 

“Yeah, I clean and get everything ready every day before the bar opens for the master.” Ginger happily took a bite out of one of the breakfast sandwiches. Then again, he wanted to stuff some waffles down her throat. She needed to gain weight being a stick was not healthy, he didn’t care what fashion magazine said otherwise. 

They chattered to each other for a few minutes when Sookie gasped.

“Lafayette? Why would Eric have Lafayette in the basement?” She was shrieking to the other blonde. Obviously, she read Ginger’s thoughts. 

How rude. 

Ginger looked scared out of what’s left of her ditsy mind. “I just work here.”

Sookie looked at her and then bolted behind the bar counter. She turned around and held a gun to Ginger. 

Harry put his hands up in the air calmly and took a few steps to the side, away from Ginger. 

“Hey, I’m just here to see if you were okay,” Harry said. 

Sookie didn’t pay him any attention. “Take me to him. Now.” 

Again, this girl was rude. Next time she gets attacked by a beast he’ll stay home and watch Netflix. 

Ginger led her towards one of the doors off to the side and soon they were both out of his sight. 

“This is getting ridiculous,” he muttered. 

Seriously? How many times were these people going to just straight up ignore him when he is trying to help him? That’s it, no more playing nice. Its time to show everyone why he was called death for millennia and why the most ancient supernatural creatures fear him. 

He glances out the door to see the sun starting to set. 

Harry walked down the stairs to see several coffins and opened each one. 

He then summoned a mega phone and cleared his throat. 

“Get up you ignorant, good for nothing, baby parasites!!!” he roared into the megaphone while also using magic to make his voice even louder. 

Eric awoke right way and took out a sword he kept at his side. Harry turned it into a bouquet of daisies. 

Pam shrieked as she woke up, fleeing to her Maker only to trip on the fabric from her coffin to break a heel. 

Bill Compton was the last to wake and he raised with fists blazing. 

Harry caught the fist before it hit his face. Glaring at the vampire, he slowly tightened his grip on the hand, breaking it instantly.

Compton howled and tried to get away from him. 

He was fed up with these children and just dropped the megaphone to use his other hand to grip the young vampire’s throat. 

“Upstairs. Now. All of you,” Harry growled. His emerald eyes glowing with hellfire and scaring the vampires in front of him. 

He was really done with everyone’s shit. 

He made sure to kick the coffin Compton was in before making his way back upstairs. Not even glancing behind him. 

Five minutes later…

Harry was pacing in front of the rest of them. Back and forth. His hips moving up and down making his arse even more beautiful.

The anger behind those gemstone eyes of his made each of the vampires non-beating heart throb. Something seemed so familiar about him. 

The passion. 

The emotion.

The power. 

The vampires and Lafayette seemed to be entranced watching the young male while Sookie was fuming. She was tied down to a chair and had a napkin stuffed in her mouth to keep her quiet. After Harry caught up to her with Lafayette she wasn’t all that ready to leave him. When Harry tried to be a gentleman and lead her to the bar area she started on him. This led him to getting angry, so he tied her up and lifted her over his shoulder to put her on one of the chairs. 

Which is where they were now. Each waiting for the mysterious male to speak after what seemed to be eternity. 

“I have been here at this bar as a curtesy as a businessman to Mr. Northman. As I was about to leave, there was an emergency which I stayed behind to help in any way I could. I was ignored, insulted, and was threatened with a gun,” he stated. 

Sookie grunted, “I wasn’t aiming the gun at you, it was at Ginger. I needed to save Lafayette- “

“You will be silent,” he ordered. 

She stopped, afraid of the teenager who she thought was harmless. Obviously not. 

Harry stopped in front of Eric and Pam. 

“I am not someone to be messed with Mr. Northman. As you have no doubt figured out by now, I am not human. You don’t know what I am. I can honestly say I don’t know either. I will try my best to aide you in dealing with this business I have managed to walk right into. However, I deserve respect. I expect nothing more and will accept nothing less. I have done nothing to harm you or yours, and I don’t plan to,” Harry made sure to keep eye contact with the Viking. 

The blonde thousand-year-old vampire stared back. He didn’t know what it was, but something in his blood was telling him to submit. Something he never did for anyone besides his Maker. His instincts had never proved him wrong, so he would stand back and watch how this mystery in front of him unfolds. 

He nodded to Harry. 

Pam looked back and forth from the teenager to her Maker. She had never seen Eric be so quiet, he looked amused, but he was being polite to someone who she thought was far beneath them. She too had felt something toward the strange male but ignored it in favor of watching her Maker. She would always follow Eric. Always. 

Compton just stayed quiet. His instincts were screaming at him to submit. He didn’t know what this thing in front of him was, and he couldn’t back down from his mission. No mind reader was worth his life. Not even one who gave him all the blood and sex he wanted. 

He would take the male over the girl any day. What it would be like to throw the boy on the nearest surface and dominate him. Show him who was in charge and keep him as a pet. He would even let other vampires in his circle pay to fuck the teenager, after he had his fill though. 

Good thing Sookie couldn’t read his mind, or his mission would be over quickly. 

“So, tell me, why is there a human male in your basement?” asked Harry. 

“The human traded sexual services with a vampire in order to sell his blood. Which is a grave offense,” explained Eric.   
Sookie glared at the blonde vampire. “His name is Lafayette. You ought to be ashamed of yourself for what you've done to him,” she yelled at Eric. 

“And he is entirely within his rights as the Sheriff of the area. If he was any old vampire he would not be allowed to do this, but because of the selling of V he is entirely within the statues of the authority and the ancient laws,” commented Harry. He knew the laws like the back of his hand, while he had created the ancient laws, the authority had their own set that were more up for interpretation and more like the noble court systems of their human lives. 

“They've tortured him and bitten him and shot him and kept him down there in his own filth for weeks,” she shouted, angry at the thought of her friend being treated in such a way. 

“Others would have done far worse, and you know it. For humans, jail is a concrete building where one would be stabbed, raped, beaten, scorned, humiliated, and killed for the amusement of others. Humans aren’t that different from vampires, the only difference diet, elevation of emotion, and their heartbeat. You cannot scorn one race while completely ignoring your own. Opinions are like arseholes, everyone has one,” Harry concluded, while being rude it made his point accurate. 

Sookie glared at Eric, “You're gonna let him go right now or I swear I'm going to the police.” She attempted to look down her nose at the tall Viking, trying and failing to do so. 

“I do not respond well to threats,” Eric replied. If anything, he looked amused by the female trying to intimidate him. 

“But perhaps we can come to some sort of arrangement,” he continued. 

“Good, I have better things to do then watch you two flirt.” Harry’s anger receded. He really didn’t have it in him to be angry for too long. He just wasn’t that type of person.

Eric leaned back in his chair, stretching his long legs out while his arms pillowed his head. 

“There is a missing Vampire in Dallas, Texas. You find him, and I’ll let the human go. I have no need for him to dirty by basement more. And his stench is really getting on my nerves,” Eric offered. 

Harry untied Sookie and threw the rope at Bill who promptly caught it. 

“So, if I agree to go to Dallas to look for this missing vampire, you'll let Lafayette go?” Sookie asked. 

Bill protested, “No, you nearly died last night. You are not going to Dallas.”

Harry rolled his eyes. And here we go again. 

“Bill, I can make up my own mind,” Sookie retorted. 

Eric nodded, “I will pay all your expenses, of course. And, yes, I will release your friend.” 

“And I want $5000,” Sookie said quickly. 

Bill and Harry gave her a look. 

She looked sheepish, “I've missed a lot of work and I need a driveway.”

“Your human is getting cocky,” Harry said. Laughing at the squabble going on in front of him. 

“She will take 10,000, and I will escort her,” said Bill. 

Harry really did not like the southern vampire. He didn’t know why, but he seriously gave him the creeps. Not many could do that nowadays. 

“I don't think so, no.” Eric was not budging. He really didn’t want to deal with Compton while looking for his Maker. He took priority, but if he could seduce the blonde and find the vampire all the better for him. 

“Yes,” Sookie stood firm. 

“Ten thousand and Bill comes with me or it's a deal breaker.”

“You surprise me,” Eric commented. And that is a rare quality in a breather.

“You disgust me,” Sookie scoffed. 

Harry could tell she was so faking. He could smell her arousal from where he was standing. Ew…

“Perhaps I'll grow on you,” Eric said smugly. 

Sookie wasn’t budging, on the outside that is. “I'd prefer cancer.”

“You need to leave immediately.”

“I will make travel arrangements, but I will need your credit-card number,” said Bill. 

“One more condition,” Eric said. 

Sookie was confused, “What?”

Eric glanced at Harry, “You have to come as well. My treat of course.”

Harry was surprised. He didn’t know what the blonde was planning, but he could already tell he wouldn’t like it. 

Harry slowly asked, “Why?”

Eric came out of his chair to walk up to the petite raven. He used his right hand to use a single finger to lift his chin up to make those lovely green eyes look at him.

“I want to see what you aren’t showing us, Dear Harry. You also seem to care about both humans and vampires. A good friend of mine is missing and a lot of vampires and humans will die if he is not found. Besides,” he leaned in close, his breath brushing against Harry’s rose-colored lips. 

“Having both Sookie and you in bed with me would bring me to Valhalla, which I thought far behind my grasp,” he whispered. Eric’s blue eyes lighting up at the thought of having both the blonde and the raven. He really was quite greedy when it came to his appetites. 

Though he believed the raven would be better in bed. Better a feisty hellcat with an innocent air than an innocent southern belle with a martyr complex and a Christian ethic. 

Harry pulled his chin from the Viking’s finger, “And what would I benefit from this little excursion?” 

Eric smirked, “I have heard from the grapevine that you have been looking for a certain Sirius Black?”

He got Harry’s attention. 

Eric continued, “I believe he owns a hotel in Dallas where we will actually be staying at. It would be a good way to see if it really is the man you are looking for without going through the awkwardness if it isn’t him if you were to approach him on your own with no reason to be there. That, and can you really ignore a vampire in need?” 

He knew he had him. Eric just wanted to hear him say it. 

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. He had been looking for Sirius for so long. Could he really be in Dallas? It couldn’t be that easy, not for him. Then again, he didn’t really have much to lose. If Sirius wasn’t there, he could always sell his blood pops to the local businesses and be able to help with finding the missing vampire.

His mind was made up. 

Like he had a choice to begin with. 

Harry opened his eyes. “Fine, but I want my own room. And another thing, you aren’t my type. Too bulky, too blonde, and too tall. Seriously, I feel like a child next to you.”

Eric grinned, “I’ll change your mind.”

Harry rolled his eyes, men. 

He then looked at the southern vampire who looked both angry and offended. 

“Make the arrangements and bring your Child. Hopefully this trip won’t be a complete waste of my time,” Harry told Bill. 

“What gives you the right to order me?” Bill scoffed. 

Harry merely looked at him like a parent with an ignorant child. “If you have to ask that, you are clearly not high enough on the food chain.”

With that he turned and made his way out the door. Harry waved behind him. 

“Text me the details!”

He had a bag to pack. 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me so long to write since I didn’t know whether to stay close to the story or add some original lines. Hopefully you guys liked it, please leave me reviews they make me feel appreciated and make me write faster. Let me know if you have any ideas for the next few chapters as they will be epic and hopefully steamy if my dirty mind has anything to say about it.


	7. Eric Day Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, I just finished up with finals which were a mess! Thank you all for the reviews! I just want to say about the last chapter that all will be explained in time. I don’t want to expose any new plot lines, but everything is all coming to plan. Harry isn’t necessarily keeping anything away from the rest of them but wants them to figure it out for themselves. He has a more hands-off approach then he had in the past due to previous events. 
> 
> Hope you guys like this chapter and remember to review, it makes me type faster! 
> 
> Also, there is a poll up on my profile on fanfiction if you guys want a Harry/Godric or a Harry/Godric/Eric because I have been receiving so many messages about that! I will close the poll in a few days so be sure to do it soon! 
> 
> End of chapter is rated M so please do not read if you are under 18.

Chapter 7:

It was on the plane ride to Dallas when Harry was confronted with some painful memories. 

Could Sirius really be in Dallas? He had wished fervently for so many years to find him. Back in the wizard world, he never really got the chance to get to know Sirius. Of course, he knew what Sirius was like in his youth from Snape’s memories, but not about what he was like after Azkaban. They were never alone, so they couldn’t really get to know one another without someone else distracting them. 

Harry knew that it was intentional. 

The Weasleys didn’t want him to get attached to Sirius, they wanted him to only view them as his family. Molly thought Sirius was a horrible influence on Harry because of his pranking, dirty jokes, and laid back manner. However, he didn’t need a strict role model to teach him. 

He wanted a father, someone he could look up to and go to for anything. Something Harry thought would work for him and Sirius. He was always a mature child from his time with the Dursleys and felt maybe being together would make Sirius and him grow in their own ways. 

But that was taken from him. By the hand of Bellatrix Lestrange. 

He was glad she was killed during the war. No one really cared that Sirius was killed during the battle at the Ministry. When Remus died at Hogwarts along with his wife, leaving poor little teddy alone made him even angrier. 

However, that was all in the past. 

What he needed to focus on now was the present and future. 

Harry did his own research after getting from Eric his resource in Dallas. Apparently, the Sirius Black that was registered through the DMV looked a lot like the Sirius he knew. He immigrated from England two years ago and had money to expediate the immigration process by opening a successful hotel for vampires called Camilla. The only thing different was his age listed on his motorcycle license. 

Though it was possible he had forged papers and made himself younger legally. That was something Sirius would do. 

He was nervous if he was being honest. For years he searched for his godfather, but always came up empty. Being mere hours away from possibly seeing him again made his hands shake. All his contacts and resources thought he was an all-powerful legend, the creator of the supernatural world, but he will always be Just Harry. 

The boy under the stairs. 

The unwanted one. 

The freak. 

Harry was also trying to avoid the biggest elephant in his existence for years. 

Godric. 

Harry knew that he was in Dallas, working as a Sheriff as a favor to the King of Texas. 

To this day Harry wondered how the royal managed to convince Godric to stay in one place for so long. 

Godric had always been a nomad. Something he learned from Harry and probably never got out of the habit. Until now that is. 

Honestly, he could have been a king in any of the states, from his age alone, and possibly even one of the countries that made up modern Europe. He didn’t know why Godric never tried to claim a throne, and honestly it wasn’t any of his business. 

And it was all his fault. 

His biggest regret. 

Harry did, unfortunately, cut all ties with him when he disappeared from their home over a millennium ago. It wasn’t one of the smarter things he had done in his new life, and he did regret it. 

He didn’t know what he would do if he managed to run into Godric, or if someone recognized him and sent word to Godric. 

Harry didn’t know what Godric was like anymore. 

When he left, he could see the raw fury in his eyes. The anger towards humans, other supernaturals, and even him. It was hard to believe, Godric being angry at him, for he always tried to nurture him. 

At first, he saw Godric as a friend, then a brother, to a son who he could teach all he had learned from his life. 

When confronted with Godric’s feelings, he felt like an idiot.

Harry knew now that he was a complete idiot. 

He should have known sooner. He should have seen the sign early on and do his best to find a good match for Godric, maybe even find a sister or brother for Godric to bond with. 

Too late for that. 

He knew he had hurt Godric, wounded him in a way that he most likely would never recover from. Godric had trusted him, and he had turned his back on him. Some friend he was. He had many opportunities over the years to speak to Godric and plead for forgiveness. But there was always one thing standing in his way. 

Shame. 

Raw, unbearable, shame. That consumed his very being. 

Perhaps he should just find out where he lived and wish for the best. Harry knew he was being a big baby at this point. Though also, he was afraid of what would happen if Godric forgives him. 

Would they be able to go back to how they used to be? Unlikely.

Would they be able to travel visiting other supernaturals and keep the peace? Doubtful, with his new business and Godric being a Sheriff. 

And the number one concern, what if there was still tension between them? He didn’t know what will happen. 

Though he figured he should get it over with as quickly as possible. 

Like ripping off a bandaid on a stubborn cut. If the cut was a festering would that refused to heal for a thousand years. 

Harry was shocked no one who was friends with Godric found him and threatened him with his life. 

Then again, what could you really do to someone who couldn’t die and could disappear at the blink of an eye with no visible weakness? 

He quickly shook those thought out of his head when the captain’s voice appeared on the sound system. They finally had reached Dallas. 

Good, he hated being in this contraption. He would rather be on a broom anyway. 

He and Sookie walked down to the ground level after leaving the plane where he saw a large black stretch limo waiting for them. 

“Thank you for coming to Dallas, the most vampire friendly destination in the great state of Texas.” 

The voice was monotone and cheery at the same time. Creepy. 

Sookie was in front of him and walked right up to the driver with the sign saying Compton party. 

“I love these things there like booze for dolls,” she slurred. 

Harry shook his head, obviously she could not hold her liquor. 

“You're two hours late. You were supposed to be here before sundown” said the overweight driver. 

His face was covered in sweat and kept glancing at the car. 

Harry narrowed his eyes at the older male, suspicious of the way he was shaking and his heart racing

“We got delayed for takeoff,” Harry said, looking around him for any signs of trouble. 

Something didn’t feel right. 

“Why don't you go in the limo? I got the a.c. cranked,” the driver stuttered. 

“No, thanks,” smiled Sookie. 

“I'm fine,” Harry said in a firm tone. 

The man tried to smile and show some enthusiasm. “Oh, go on. There's Cokes in there.” 

Then he caught sight of the travel coffins that were being moved from the plane. 

Sookie yelped when the man made a move to grab her. 

“Get your hands off me!” she screamed. 

“Make a noise and it'll be your last,” he grunted. The driver was having a lot of trouble moving the thrashing woman. 

Harry rolled his eyes and moved quickly to jump on the man’s back and put the man’s head in a sleeper hold. 

Soon enough the attempted kidnapper’s eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out. 

Then he let go. 

Sookie fell to the ground and struggled to get up. 

Bill burst out of the coffin and went straight to Sookie, helping her steady herself and flashed his fangs at the man on the floor. 

Okay, it was obvious Harry wasn’t going to get a thank you. 

How rude, he thought. 

Then he heard a voice coming out of the other coffin. 

“Hey, how the hell does this thing open? Somebody help! Get me out of here!” the young female voice demanded. 

Harry chuckled, baby vampires were the most entertaining. He walked over to the coffin and opened it up. 

Inside was a very young, very cute red-headed female vampire who looked his age. 

He smiled, “Hello, Sleeping Beauty. Time to get going.”

Jessica stared at the guy in front of her. He was super attractive and had a British accent to boot! Was this really the guy who was supposed to help her with being a vampire? 

Even if he couldn’t, he was great eye candy!

Her fangs clicked down. She blushed and quickly covered them, extremely embarrassed on her reaction to the cute male. 

Harry chuckled, “Don’t worry, it happens a lot with new vampires. You’ll get used to it.”

He offered her a hand to help her get out and she gladly took it. 

Who knew there was still chivalry in the world?

Later on….

Harry could not believe he was being ignored. 

Again. 

“Tell me your name,” growled Compton. 

“Leon,” the would-be-kidnapper said. 

“All right, Leon, no one is gonna hurt you,” soothed Bill. 

He noticed Jessica looking at him and signed. 

“Would you like to try?”

“Could I?” she gasped. Clapping her hands and getting into position. “So what do I do?”

Harry put his foot down. 

“Oh no, you are not going to let a newborn vampire try to glamour someone. She could do permanent brain damage, she hasn’t had any mental practices or preparation,” Harry said. 

Bill narrowed his eyes at the younger male and spat out, “she’s my progeny. When I say she can do something she can. Why would I listen to a baby mortal?”

Sookie put her hand on her boyfriend’s arm. “Bill, maybe you should listen to Harry. He is trying to do what’s best for Jessica and the driver. He said he has had plenty of experience with other vampires.”

“No only that, but I have seen many mortal minds turn to swiss cheese because of young vampires or uncaring ones. You are not a true Maker. Compton, you may have changed Jessica, but it was ordered. Perhaps I should find someone else to take care of Jessica. She shouldn’t be punished for your actions,” explained Harry. 

Compton bared his fangs, “How dare you question my position as a Maker! I should punish you just for suggesting that you unmannered who--!”

Suddenly he could not speak. 

Jessica broke out into laughter while Sookie gasped in shock. 

Harry merely laid back into the seat while Bill kept glaring at him. 

“Peace and quiet at last. Sookie, just ask your questions. He’s under glamour and I would prefer he leave alive before whoever sent him is tipped off,” Harry advised. 

Sookie was so shook she just did as she was told. For once. 

Later….

They all made it to the hotel in one piece. Though Harry was tempted to dismember Compton if he didn’t stop making creepy faces at him. He may not enjoy violence, but Harry could only be pushed so far. 

Jessica was happy with the thought of having a person teaching her that wasn’t her maker and Sookie kept demanding he give Compton back his voice. He really didn’t have time for these people he had his own work he had to do. 

Harry went over to find Eric in the lounge and found him feeding off a perky young blonde. 

“Sookie was almost kidnapped when we got off the plane. Talk to her about it. I’m going to go find Sirius,” Harry said and immediately went to leave the lounge. 

Until he was stopped by the giant Viking’s incredibly broad chest. 

“How about you come with me for a little while and check out the rooms first? I would love to see you on the Egyptian cotton sheets. Your silky white flesh would look delectable on the red sheets,” Eric grinned. 

Harry ducked under the arm rather easily and made his way out of the lounge. 

“Not a chance, Viking! You aren’t even on my radar,” he called out. 

Eric simply smirked at the mouthwatering behind swaying so enticingly away from him. “I have all our time here to change your mind, Nymph.”

“Like I haven’t heard that before!” and with that Harry left the Viking to his perverted thoughts. 

Eric sat back down and paid the donor to make her leave him. He contemplated the exchange he just had with the young male. Ever since Eric had met him he felt this weird tingly sensation in his blood. He wasn’t joking about what he was saying to the beautiful raven. 

Eric wants Harry Potter in his bed. Soon. 

He has spent a thousand years fucking women and some men. No one had ever made him feel what he feels with Harry, not even the blonde he continues to tease on a regular basis.

He can imagine it now. 

Eric would be just waking up after sundown when he felt a weight on his chest. 

He quickly opened his eyes expecting an idiotic human trying to kill the most powerful vampire in the hotel only to gasp. 

There on top of him was Harry. Oh, what a breathless sight to wake up to. 

He was wearing an unbuttoned white dress shirt, Eric’s shirt. It drowned him and left much of his beautiful body vulnerable to Eric’s predatory gaze. Harry was straddling his hips, making sure to sit directly on top of his cock. 

Harry peaked at him through his lush eyelashes, hypnotizing him with his green eyes. 

The mortal blushed, “I have never done this before. I just woke up with an ache, Eric. I feel, I feel!”

Eric grasped the beautiful nymph’s hips, squeezing the flesh that melted into his large hands. 

“What do you feel, Harry?” Eric whispered. 

Harry put his hands on either size of Eric’s face and gazed deeply into the icy blue eyes of the blonde Viking. 

“Empty,” he breathed. 

Harry kissed him so passionately Eric was stunned. He quickly regained his footing and met each stroke of Harry’s tongue with his own. 

Eric was quickly becoming addicted to the taste of Harry. He tasted of the honey he indulged in as a child with a hint of what is just uniquely Harry. Incredible. Indescribable. Too delicious for words. 

Harry slowly made his way down Eric’s neck to kiss and suck the base of his throat. Eric let him, he was at the tender mercy of the bewitching male. There was nothing he could do to stop him. 

Harry mouthed down Eric’s chest down to his groin where he started to stroke his cock with his finger. He looked in Eric’s eyes as his tongue slowly licked the head. 

“Delicious,” said Harry. 

Eric couldn’t take it anymore. He swiftly grabbed the much shorter male rolled until Harry was on his back, his arms on either side of his head. At his complete mercy. 

“You have been teasing me long enough, little Nymph.” 

Eric kept his gaze locked onto the raven’s as he grabbed each foot and held them in the air as he licked each leg from top to bottom. Soon enough Harry was so worked up he grabbed his own legs to do something that made Eric almost release right there. 

He spread his own thighs to reveal the vulnerable glistening pink hole that was trembling as he looked at it. 

“Please fill me, Eric, it hurts so much,” Harry pleaded.

Eric grasped his throbbing cock at gently placed it at his weeping entrance. 

“Eric,” said Harry. 

“Yes, my Nymph?”

“Eric, we need to go,” he said more firmly. 

“What?”  
Eric opened his eyes only to see Sookie and Bill. Clothed. 

“We need to go to the Sheriff’s nest,” said Compton. 

He looked around himself for Harry and did not see him. 

“Fuck me,” he muttered. 

If only he was so lucky. 

Now he really hates the southern vamp. 

He looked down. 

Wonderful, now he needs to change.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this everyone! This is my first crossover story and I am going to need a lot of support from you guys in terms of ideas and events that should happen in this story. There are not enough stories out there with a Godric/Harry pairing and I just hated it that Godric died within the show, and I am not taking this story after 3 because I feel like the show went to hell after that. I also kind of like Sookie, but I am going to have her go through some harsh reality checks within this story and Harry will be the sassy one to shed the wool over her eyes. Let me know if you guys like the story and I will be working hard on the next chapter, but I need ideas to write. Message me if you have any questions and I look forward to writing more. Yes, I know the first chapter seems like it was in a bit of a rush, but I just wanted to put all the backstory in there before we got to this part. Everything after this chapter will go along smoothly and it will be either next chapter or chapter 3 that will be in 2009, Louisiana. 
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter or Trueblood. This will also be rated M and this story will be rated Explicit on Archive of Our Own under the same name with more juicy scenes. Hope to hear from you guys soon!


End file.
